Dirty little secrets
by Fallensin
Summary: This is a Spencer and Emily fic but also Aria and OC and Hannah and Caleb, my first fic ever and its going be rated m for a lot of mature content it may also have a tinge of supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was school time for the four girl's aria, spencer, Hannah, and Emily who had a rough time ever since they went to their dead friend's funeral Alison. What's worse the girl's began getting very odd and creepy text messages all signed by A. With secrets in the air and in the wounds and down under the girls become closer and closer as the hell gets harder every day. Each waking moment each girl wait and flinch at the sound of a phone ringing as their secret admirer A come upon their secrets that they thought they buried deep under the covers.

It's the beginning of the new school year as the haunting summer and death of a classmate finally disappears into the past. Spencer who is already at school bright and early before the other three starts piling books into her locker as she decided she would be taking all AP classes. Spencer breath with uneasy breaths as she starts putting pictures on her locker door of each of her friends but stops as she gazes intently at the picture of Emily whom was smiling in the picture. It was no secret well to anyone but her friends and of course Emily that Spencer was head over heels in love with the girl. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she closed her locker taking what books she needed for her morning class into her hands as she watched the school fill with students.

Spencer leaned against her locker staring at her IPhone looking through the pictures of her friends and her but especially of the ones of Emily. She didn't realize someone had come up to her and was speaking to her until she felt a hand on her phone. Looking up she blinked before blushing sheepishly and smiled pulling her phone away looking at Aria.

"Hey…sorry I was distracted." Spencer stated sheepishly holding her books tightly against her.

"It's no biggie…you alright Spencer?... A isn't at it again is she?" Aria said the last part in a more whisper toned concerned etched on her face.

"No I was just looking through some pictures that's all" Spencer smiled placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

Aria face changed from concern to relieved smiling at Spencer as Hannah bounded over to them pointing out something that drew more attention to Aria then spencer.

"Who's the new hot chick talking to your man Aria?" Hannah stated pointing at the girl who was almost as tall as Spencer. The female had long black that she ran her hand through smiling as she gestured with her free hand which made Erza laugh. Aria thought she would feel some type of jealousy as to the female in front of her man but she didn't. The female was very attractive and pulled off ripped black jeans and a tight male's wife beater with a black leather biker jacket. As if Ezra knew he was being stared at he turned and waved to Spencer, Aria , Hannah and now Emily who came over to the group. The female turned and watched as the teacher waved to a group of students turning the unknown hot chick smiled brightly at the group waving to them as well which caused all the girls to just stare. The female had a bright white smile that glistened when she smiled but her eyebrow piercing and lip piercing is what drew most attention to her smile.

"Wow…who's the new hot chick" Emily stated before looking to her friends.

"I don't know…damn…she's just definitely something though…if I was batting for the other side I'd have to snatch her up" Hannah said smiling.

"Feels weird to have a new student…with everything that is going on" Spencer said caution her voice.

"Come on Spence…I mean Ezra seems to like her…so she might be safe…hopefully we will have classes with her." Aria said with a half-smile on as she excused herself to go to her locker but all the way to her locker she felt her heart pounding. She couldn't figure out why she didn't feel any jealousy towards the female talking to her lover…but she did feel very weird towards the girl she doesn't even know.

"What is her deal?" Hannah asked her friends as they watched Aria flee.

"Don't know" Spencer stated.

"Maybe she got jealous of the girl talking to her man?" Emily suggested looking especially at Spencer. Little did anyone know Emily had a huge turn on for Spencer…yes that's right Emily was in love with her tall brunette hot friend Spencer…who may never know how bad Emily wants her.

"Maybe…but hey come on the bell is about to ring we should get to class" Spencer made a point as the bell began to ring as she spoke.

"Let's go before we get dentation on the first day of school" Hannah spoke up as the girls rushed off.

Hannah, Emily, and Aria all shared most classes together since Spencer was taking mostly all AP classes. The class had begun and the teacher was reading off the syllabus but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The teacher answered the door blinking before the student held up the schedule which the teacher just nodded to letting the student enter. The three girls definitely noticed everyone's mouth drop as the mystery girl from before entered their class.

Aria could finally see the toned body of the almost like snow white skin tone of the girl. What trapped Aria's gaze were the muscles working under the tight wife beater showing off the six packs that was pressed firmly against the fabric. The girl definitely was more than just smoking hot as her black bra was seeable through the white wife beater which outlined the woman's C cup very nicely. Aria gaze was snapped to the girl's face as she spoke her voice pure sensual and arousing to everyone in the class.

"Hello I am the new student…my name is Dark" The woman shot the class a shiny white fang smile which caused everyone to gasp. Dark didn't just have a beautiful pearl smile but some nice fangs sporting with that amazing smile.

After Dark introduced herself the teacher told her to go take a seat which she chose to be seated next to Aria. Aria swallowed as she watched Dark sit down next to her trying not to let her eyes wonder anywhere but Dark's face. Hannah and Emily looked to Aria giving her thumbs up and a smile to try and comfort the jumpy girl. Aria smiled to her friends until she noticed a new set of eyes on her which were coming from right next to her. Turning she went to greet Dark who stared at her contently. Aria fully looked at her until her eyes widened and gasped at the intensity of the brilliant silver eyes staring into her dark brown eyes.

"Hello…you have most beautiful eyes but I see your friends are watching you. Are you nervous? Do I make you uncomfortable you seem to want to jump out the window when I sat down." Dark asked with a tone of amusement.

"Oh…no I um…hi I'm Aria." Aria spoke blushing furiously while giving Dark a sheepish smile.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Dark smiled brightly at Aria who was affected by her words automatically.

"Thank you.." Aria said softly trying to figure out why those simple words said but this unknown woman affected her so much.

Dark smiled more before noticing the drawing on Aria's notebook that was surrounded by some notes as the class continued.

Leaning close while the teacher back was to the class, Dark leaned in close which startled Aria before speaking in a whispered tone.

"That's an amazing drawing even if you will probably tell me it's just a doodle and no big deal." Dark grinned at Aria's blushing face.

"I uh…thank you…" Aria picked up her pencil again as she started slowly easing into talking in whispers with Dark through class.

By the time class ended Aria had found out she had classes with Dark and even lunch with her but it ended there the rest were AP courses. As Aria and Dark talked out of class still talking Aria seemed to have forgotten her friends were in her classes as well. Hannah and Emily caught up to the two Hannah brushing against Dark who looked to the blonde smiling.

"Hey you two…Aria you completely forgot about us" Hannah said with feigned hurt.

Dark smiled to Aria then to the blonde grasping the Blonde's hand her eyes glistening.

" I am sorry…I must have preoccupied your friend to the point she forgot, please do forgive her…it's wonderful to meet her friends my name is Dark and you are?" Dark spoke still holding onto Hannah's hand.

Hannah became flustered and was having trouble finding the words as she felt how firm of a grip Dark had. Emily and Aria watched as they saw their friend become undone in matter of seconds.

"I-im…Hannah it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Hannah stuttered before regaining her composure. Dark released Hannah's hand and turned her attention to Emily who was startled at the brightness and realism of Dark's silver eyes.

"And you are..? Seeing as you're the only pretty girl left that hasn't told me her name…though I must assume it's probably just as pretty as you are" Dark said reaching out gently squeezing Emily's shoulder as they made their way into their next class.

"Oh…I'm Emily…it's nice to meet you" Emily gave a genuine smile. Aria on the other hand couldn't stop staring at Dark who once again took a seat right next to her.

"It's more of my pleasure" Dark grinned before turning winking at Aria as the teacher began class.

Hannah and Emily were too interested in Aria's new relationship with the new girl as they watched both girls laugh and chat through the entire class. The girls followed Aria and Dark to lunch talking in whisper behind the two.

"They seem like their long lost bff's don't you think?" Hannah asked Emily.

"Yeah…I think it's cute though" Emily said smiling softly to Hannah.

"It seems you two almost forgot about us" Hannah said with amusement in her tone as Emily and she sat down across from Dark and Aria.

"Ah…I am sorry I seem to have done it again…please forgive me" Dark stated giving an apologetic smile.

Hannah couldn't help being captured by Dark's eyes again…her tongue getting tied. Luckily Spencer came over saving everyone as she sat down next to Emily smiling mostly towards Emily.

"Well, well another sexy female to the table, aren't I lucky today" Dark said grinning at Spencer who was a bit taken back.

"I uh…thank you…my names Spencer you must be the new girl that everyone's talking about." Spencer spoke holding out her hand.

Dark grasped Spencer's hand with a firm grip smiling brightly.

"I didn't think I would be the talk of the school already, but my name is Dark" She released her hand but Spencer couldn't believe how strong of a grip Dark had.

The conversation went by easy until everyone's but Dark's phone rang in sync as all four girls looked at their phones each of their faces draining of color. Dark picked up on the drained faces and acted quickly grabbing Aria's phone right from her hand.

"Hey wait..." Aria stated but it was too late Dark had read the text message which said.

**Does Dark know about your deep dark secrets like I do? **

**-A**

"Hm…I bet each of you got this text message…" Dark said staring at each of them.

"Dark…I…let me explain…" Aria blushed opening and closing her mouth as the other three just stayed silent.

"I see you can't even call or text this number back how amusing…but you know what…" Dark leaned in close to Aria smirking placing the phone back in her hands. The girls just stared at Dark as she got up grabbing her backpack and headed towards the small stage that was in the cafeteria.

"Great…A just ruined a friendship..." Aria stated looking down at the table.

"I…don't think so…Aria look" Hannah pointed to Dark who was turning the mic on.

Dark had taken out a small speaker and attached her mp3 to it putting the song on "dirty little secrets by all American rejects" and began blasting music. The girls just had their mouths open as Dark grabbed the mic and began singing to the song.

Once the song was over everyone in the cafeteria was clapping and cheering for Dark who got her stuff shoving it back into her backpack. Jumping off stage she smirked all the way back to the girls, taking a seat right next to Aria.

"Now your guy's secret admirer got my response" Dark grabbed the chin of Aria's tilting her blushing face smiling softly as she spoke again.

"I don't care for secrets…everyone has them…it doesn't change my opinion about you…or your beautiful friends…everyone has something locked away…that they will never show them" Dark smiled before looking at the other girls who were smiling brightly for some odd reason.

"Thank you…Dark." Aria placed her hand over Dark's smiling.

"Well now that the warm and fuzz moment is over…is your name really Dark?" Hannah asked bluntly.

Dark looked down at the table before tilting her head smiling at Hannah.

"No, it's not but I guess you guys will just have to stay around to find out what my actual name is" Dark stated chuckling as the bell rang.

The day went by and Aria, Emily and Hannah all had classes together while Spencer and Dark got AP classes together.

Aria and Emily were discussing school when Hannah came over sitting right down with her phone.

"So Spencer been texting me, apparently Dark is a genius and got all the AP teachers drooling over her." Hannah said giggling at the thought of someone competing with Spencer.

"Wait if she is a genius why is she in normal classes with us?" Emily asked curiosity peeking her.

Aria had to admit Hannah had a point…so why a girl as smart as Spencer would be taking normal classes.

The bell rang and it was time for the next class, with the day going pretty fast the girls met at Aria's locker.

"So guys what you want to do…my swim meet got canceled" Emily said clenching her books.

Aria was about to make a suggestion when her phone vibrated. Picking up her phone she was relieved it wasn't A.

"Who is it?" Hannah right away asked.

"It's Spencer apparently…Dark…is the new member of the Hockey team and we should come check practice out" Aria said with a slight smile on her face.

"Sure sounds interesting let's see how good at sports she is" Hannah remarked with a smirk.

The girls made their way to the hockey rink taking a seat in the stands as it appeared Dark was the new goal keeper. Aria couldn't stop herself from staring at Dark…because she just looked too good in a hockey uniform.

The practice began and of course Spencer was assigned to shoot goals but she seemed to have a problem scoring. With each shot Dark blocked and caught every puck.

Practice went on for almost 3 hours with Dark and Spencer going head to head. After the coach finally decided practice was over Spencer skated over to the girls.

"Hey guys…" Spencer said out of breath.

"Damn Spence…you seem to have an all-star goalie on your hands…rival schools better watch out its going be hard to score with Dark in the goal box" Hannah said amused.

Spencer and Aria both watched Dark skate and get off the ice going off to the locker room but stopped to look over to Spence and the girls smiling before disappearing.

"Yeah…she's definitely…something…but something bugging me…you guys said she's taking normal classes with you…but she just wowed all the AP teachers." Spence admitted tilting her head.

"Yeah…hey how about we meet up at my house…Spence you should tell Dark to come…" Aria said giving a soft smile.

"Um…uh…sure Aria if that's what you want to do" Spence answered bewildered.

"Should we be worried that you're clinging to Dark on her first day?" Hannah asked with an arched brow.

Emily was too focused on Spencer as she swallowed hard watching Spencer banishing sweat off her face. She could feel her heart pounding as Spencer brushed strands of hair from her face.

"No, I just…she gave A the middle finger….for us…for me…even with our secrets…she didn't care…I just think…she's trust worthy" Aria admitted blushing.

"Alright…well I'm off to the locker room, see you guys at your house" Spence waved to her friends before getting off the ice and disappearing into the locker room.

The locker room was pretty much empty when Spencer entered but she could hear the shower running. Undressing from her uniform Spencer opened her locker with a picture of Emily tapped to her locker. Smiling she stared at the photo a while longer before finally getting fully dressed putting her things in her bag. Once she zipped up her things she still heard the shower running.

She moved through the locker room noticing a backpack and stuff next to the lockers. Looking at the backpack it was Dark's meaning she was still in shower. Walking into the showering and bathroom area she moved through the stalls until finding the one shower that was still on. Spencer moved silently and gasped as she walked to the open shower as she set eyes on the very naked body of Dark.

Dark was slouched over letting the water beat down on her with her palms pressed against the tiles. Spencer's attention was drawn more so to the giant back piece tattoo Dark had, which was the word Sin in black style bleeding font with two wings one white and one black with scarlet on the ends of the feathers and some feathers that were fallen off the wings. It was the most tragic and beautiful tattoo Spencer has every really seen.

"It's not polite to stare" Dark's voice snapped Spencer's attention to the very naked and wet female in front of her. Dark's muscles shown against her skin which entranced Spencer as she noted the scars and the firm powerful muscles of the female in front of her causing her to feel slightly aroused. Dark made a disgruntled sound that made Spencer's eyes snap upwards as Dark looked at her sideways smiling softly.

"I'm going share a secret with you Spencer, but you will be the only one that knows of this." Dark's voice sounded husky and low but Spencer just merely nodded.

"Good…" Dark pushed off the wall turning around to face Spencer who made an audible gasp at the sight in front of her. Dark stood firm and tall under the spray staring at Spencer with bright silver eyes as she waited for Spencer to speak. Spencer couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her stood a much muscled toned sexy female…with a nice rack, but what drew most attention was Dark's member that tapped against her stomach.

"You have…" Spencer couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Yes…I know…I was born with it…" Dark stated before turning off the shower grabbing the towel that hung over the stall. Wrapping it tightly around her waist she gestured Spencer to follow her.

Spencer silently followed her new friend still in shell shock over what she was shown. Dark silently got dressed watching Spencer with amusement.

"I'm guessing you never seen one before…" Dark decided to break the silence as Spencer and she left the locker room.

"Well…I…uh…ok no…but more like I never seen one so…big I guess..." Spencer stated blushing.

"Hm…so what made you decide to stay in the locker room?" Dark asked.

"Oh…Aria invited us over her house…and seeing as you don't know where she lives…she asked me to make sure you got there." Spencer said in a matter of fact tone.

"I see…well then we should get going to the parking lot then" Dark smiled gesturing to the doors.

Once in the parking lot Dark walked Spencer to her car.

"Where's your car?" Spencer asked as they stopped at her car.

"I don't have one but hold on" Dark admitted before grinning and jogging off deeper into the parking lot. Spencer leaned against her car wondering where the girl went until she heard a motorcycle engine and turned to see Dark driving up right up to her car.

Dark had an all-black bike with a white wolf on the body of the bike, the wolf looked like it was howling. Spencer smiled at Dark liking the badass bike her new friend rode.

"I'll follow you to Aria's place" Dark revved the engine grinning like a son of a bitch.

"Alright lets go" Spencer said smirking before getting in her car and then they were off.

Spencer arrived at Aria's house first but with Dark parking her bike right behind the car. Spencer got out smiling to Dark who hopped off her bike.

"Let's go" Spencer said nodding her way to the door that opened with Aria standing there smiling.

"You made it!" Aria shouted as Spencer and Dark got closer.

"Of course…" Dark smiled to Aria as she let them two in.

Dark grabbed Spencer's arm as they watched Aria, Emily and Hannah go upstairs to Aria's room.

"Spencer…I wish them not to know my secret just yet…many who found out have…abandoned me...I wish not to lose Aria" Dark tone sounded in pain and low.

"Yeah…of course…but you know they wouldn't think different of you…I didn't…I still don't" Spencer reached out brushing strands of hair from Dark's face.

"Hey…guys…are you.." Aria didn't finish her sentence as a pang of jealousy filled her as she saw how intimate and close Spencer and Dark were.

"Ah..yes…I just was…talking to Spencer about something" Dark smiled to Aria before coming up the stairs and pass Aria disappearing into the room.

"What…was that all about?" Aria asked as Spencer got to the top of the stairs. Spencer furrowed her brows but then blinked…she knew that look…she saw it once when a girl was hitting on Ezra and Aria almost killed the bitch.

"I uh…she was asking me about um…school and Hockey…she was wondering how well did is that's all…" Spencer spoke with caution.

"Oh…alright...let's go" Aria smiled again walking into her room with Spencer following right behind.

The five girls were talking and having fun in Aria's bedroom. Each were chatting and enjoying each other's company until Aria's phone chimed. Thinking nothing of it she opened her phone staring at the text before looking to Spence and Dark who were a bit too close.

The text read:

**Seems like Spencer and your new found interest have a dirty secret only they know…what will you do? Your best friend is going for what you desire most.**

**A**

"Aria what's wrong?" Dark asked tilting her head.

"Oh...nothing I was just zoning out" Aria smiled softly looking away.

"Hm…would it be too much for me to ask you three if I can speak to Aria alone?" Dark spoke up her eyes on Aria.

"Uh...sure…come on girls we will…go get food from downstairs" Spencer spoke up gesturing for them to go. Once the three girls disappeared out the door Dark got up and sat right down next to Aria.

"Aria…look at me" Dark cupped Aria's chin turning her head to face her.

Aria looked into the captivating silver eyes that made her breath hitch.

"What is it sweetheart…I know something's bugging you…you know I won't hurt you ever right?" Dark asked in a low tone staring into Aria's eyes.

Aria didn't know what came over her but her lips were pressed against Dark's. Surprisingly dark was returning her kiss, and it felt amazing. Aria didn't know how long the make out session lasted but Dark and Aria pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, Well I thought when we left we would come back to juicy gossip not a heated make out" Hannah giggled a sly smirk on her face.

"I uh…we…um…" Aria blushed furiously looking to Dark who had a smile on her face.

"Yes well…we seem to be much better now…although I have to say Aria is an amazing kisser" Dark smiled chuckling.

"Oh really?" Hannah smirked at Dark.

"I believe we all should be heading out now…we got school in the morning" Spencer looked to Emily smiling before looking at the others.

"Such a drag..." Hannah rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"She's right…I need to be home by midnight anyway…" Dark smiled softly before grabbing Aria's chin planting a soft kiss on her lips before almost jolting off the bed. Dark was the first to leave almost as if she wanted to flee from the house. Once dark was gone the three girls sat down.

"Seems like you and Dark are hitting it off" Emily was the first to speak.

"Yeah…but how long will we be able to keep dark…before A ruins our new…start" Aria spoke softly looking down.

"Hey….A tried today…and you saw what Dark did…she obviously going need a lot more to leave then just that" Spencer placed her hand on Aria's knee smiling softly.

"Totally Dark is an official badass so don't worry girl…don't lose sleep over it" Hannah commented also placing her hand on Aria's knee.

"Yeah I agree with both of them….but we should head out before our parents get worried" Emily smiled placing her hand on Aria's knee as well.

After Aria watched her friends leave, she headed off to get ready to bed, but as she crashed onto her bed her phone vibrated. Making displeased noises she looked to her phone to see it was a text from Ezra. Aria had forgotten about him, but instead of texting him back she fell asleep thinking about her new fond interest…Dark.

The next day the girls got to school and couldn't help but feel eyes on them and silent whispers. They mostly noticed it was towards Aria, which was odd. Coming to Aria's locker Aria couldn't help but feel as if something was up. Sadly when she opened her locker a piece of paper fell out, picking it up she gasped. The picture was black and white photo of her and Dark kissing, with a note on the back from A.

"**My my look at this I wonder what Dark will think being outed on her first day. More importantly what will your dear sweet Ezra think of his lover kissing another girl.**

**-A**

"That bitch…" Emily mumbled.

"That fucking bitch she is trying so hard to fuck up your life" Hannah sniped.

"Guys, what will Dark think…or say…or do" Spencer silently whispered.

The girls were about to find out as they watched everyone part out of the way as Dark walked down the hall in all black sunglasses. She had a white button up on and black dress pants with black sneakers to finish the top off. She had a loose black tie on and some of the buttons of the dress shirt were undone revealing a black and red bra but also her toned muscled body.

Aria couldn't help but check Dark out as she walked without a care of the other students. Dark came right up to Aria holding the picture up causing Aria's face to drain.

"You know…if people are going take pictures of us kissing they probably should be charged for something, I definitely don't do freebees…well maybe for you" Dark smiled to Aria reaching gently brushing strands of hair form her face.

"You're not upset or mad?" Emily asked.

"Of course not, if this person thinks a picture will cause me to leave then she better take more pictures or confront me like a man" Dark answered her eyes on Aria.

Aria was about to say something but Dark spoke again.

"But I don't condone this person from trying to hurt Aria and make her world fall apart…that I do not take lightly I will find this person eventually…and then they will pay…but for now...I will fix whatever A has broken in your life because of this picture" Dark said still staring at Aria through her sunglasses.

The three girls were shock and amazed…but happy and relieved that they finally had someone on their side for once.

The moment was broken though as commotion hit the fan as Aria turned around gasping running over to her brother Mike who just got tossed.

"Mike!" Aria went to her brother who got up to fight again.

"Mike no!" Aria grabbed her brother.

"ha, so the dyke is here to defend her brother" One of the football jocks commented.

"Don't you fucking call my sister that" Mike went to hit the guy but got knocked down.

"Better stay down…you wouldn't want to upset your dyke of a sister." the jock laughed before a fist collided into his face.

The jock stumbled back spitting three front teeth's out of his mouth. Everyone gasped as blood dripped out of the Jock's mouth but more at the person who hit him.

"I think I had enough of standing on the side lines, I believe you owe Aria and her brother and I an apology" Dark spoke calmly.

"You fucking bitch, what are you all fucking gay for each oth-"the boy couldn't finish his sentence because he was kicked into a locker the breaking of ribs were heard.

"I will say this again...apologize…now or I will end your life" Dark stayed completely calm staring at the male who was groaning in pain.

"You bitch!" One of the Jock's friends went to hit Dark but she swiftly turned dodging the punch but locking in place his arm snapping it clean off the shoulder blade before punching him in the left side of his ribs.

"I suggest you stay down...unless you want to die" Dark stared at the boy who was howling in pain.

Everyone was silent until three jocks moved front. Aria was worried about Dark the three jocks were bigger than her and probably were going tag team her.

"Oh? You want to play? I see you got your balls out of your mother's womb how cute" Everyone gasped and laughed a bit at Dark's comment which enraged the boys.

The largest of the boys went to tackle Dark who crouched a bit her palms out as she met the boy, his tackle failing as her palms pressed into his shoulders. Once she got the boy she took her knee and hit into the boys diaphragm 4 times before connecting the top of her sneaker into the boy's nuts making him fall over in pain.

One of the two boys left sneaked up on Dark getting her in a locked formation as the other boy grinned. Aria went to make a move to save her hero when everyone gasped as they heard a nose break as Dark's back of her head connected hard into the boy's nose. Once the boy who was holding her was screaming in pain she reversed the lock and flipped the boy off her and onto the floor where she connected her foot into his jaw.

The boy that was left lost his courage and disappeared far away from Dark. Everyone moved as far as they could from Dark as Ella and Ezra and the principal came looking wildly.

Aria got her brother off the floor and rushed over to Dark with her brother in follow. The four girls surrounded Dark as whispers began.

"Holy shit Dark…you were just wow…like right out of a movie" Hannah commented glee in her voice.

"I have no words to describe what you did for Aria and her brother" Spencer commented as well.

"Thank you…so much Dark…for sticking up for me and my brother" Aria hugged Dark tightly but noticed Dark didn't hug back.

Aria followed Darks sight to the teachers and the principal but mostly at her brother.

"Um...thank you for helping out…but you're staring pretty hard at me" Mike stated wincing as he smiled nervously.

Dark stayed silent until she backed up from aria with everyone still watching her she undid her shirt completely taking it right off and tossing it at Mike.

Everyone's mouth just dropped as they stared at Dark's body.

"Your nose is broken you need to keep pressure you should have your mother take you to the nurse" Dark stated pointing at Ella.

"How…did you know these were my children?" Ella finally asked.

"Your daughter has your eyes but your son has most of your genetics when I look at them I see mostly you, your genetics were stronger than their fathers" Dark smiled.

"Oh...well thank you...but most of all thank you for sticking up for my children" Ella smiled before ushering her son to follow her to the nurse.

"I assume you wish to speak to me about what happened…but you may want to call off the next couple games of football your big main players will be in medical care for a while" Dark stated with chilling cold in her voice.

"…I…see…well I need to take you to my office" The principal stated clearing his throat gesturing for Dark to follow.

Dark looked to Aria then to the other girls before smirking.

The four girls stared at Dark's smirk and one of them went to say something before Dark moved to follow the principal shouting.

"Anyone who fucks with Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hannah and or whoever they acre for I will personally rip you apart and mail your body parts to your parents!" Dark turned her head looking at the wide eye girls.

They watched Dark disappear with the principal Hannah finally spoke up.

"Holy shit…did you see that tattoo…like damn girl…that is top detailed ink display." Hannah nudged Aria.

"Yeah…I got to see it up close and personal…when I…um…found Dark in the locker room shower" Spencer admitted blushing at the flash back of what went on in the shower room.

"Um…Spence…is there something we need to know?" Emily asked staring at Spencer slightly jealous over the fact Spencer is blushing over a girl.

"You saw Dark naked?!" Aria whispered with a jealous look on her face.

"Well yeah…we were in the locker room…teammates take showers…and I couldn't wait until she was done to ask her" Spencer explained but she knew it wasn't going help her.

"Damn Spence you are one lucky girl" Hannah laughed.

Aria was about to say something until she got a text message, opening up her phone she noticed it was from Ezra he wanted her to meet up with him. Sighing she put her phone away and smiled softly excusing herself from the group.

"Guess she has to deal with Mr. Fitz" Spencer noted how unhappy Aria looked.

The girls went off to do other things and texted each other to meet up at Spencer's after school.

Aria headed into Ezra's class which was empty making sure to close the door behind her.

"You said you wanted to talk" Aria approached Ezra who was in the back of the room.

"I wanted to talk about what happened this morning…and also what is with this picture of you kissing the new student." Ezra spoke softly coming closer to Aria.

"What happened this morning…was someone who just met already cares so deeply about me…that she defended me and my brother…and showed everyone the finger and protected my friends as well. Why does the picture matter?" Aria stated with irritation in her voice.

"I just want to know if it's true…did you kiss her." Ezra asked with a slight tinged of hurt in his voice.

"Yes…I did and I'm not ashamed of it" Aria admitted.

"Aria…why would you do that…when we are in a relationship…" Ezra stepping closer he cupped Aria's face to lean down placing a soft kiss on her lips. Aria so used to it returned the kiss but for some reason it felt odd…and not right.

The moment was ruined by Dark who spoke up as she leaned against the wall in a Rosewood T shirt.

"You know if you're going to do that then you should lock the door or put a sign up so no one would enter" Dark's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Dark…I…we…" Aria couldn't find the words as she moved from away from Ezra as possible.

"It's fine, I knew something was between you two the first day when you started looking at me with jealous eyes but then it changed…I shall be going now" Dark pushed off the wall and walked out.

"Do you think she will tell anyone…?" Ezra asked coming closer to Aria.

"What kind of girl do you take her for?" Aria turned around facing him.

"I…don't….it's not like that...I…" Ezra was shocked at the anger in her voice.

"You don't know her…she can keep secrets…you know what I think…we need to have a break" Aria admitted before walking out.

None of the girls saw or heard from Dark, it was as if she disappeared from thin air. Aria, Emily and Hannah were talking by Spence's locker when they all got a text from Spencer.

"We need to head down to the hockey rink now…I need to fix things with Dark" Aria admitted before running off with Emily and Hannah coming after her.

Aria moved down the stands as she saw Dark sitting on the bench talking to Spencer smiling. It seems practice was over so she and Spencer were back in their normal cloths sitting on the hockey bench. Spencer and dark must have known of Aria's presence that they turned to look at her. Aria almost broke her ass running to Dark, not caring that she was stepping on ice as falls on her way to Dark. Slipping and almost breaking your ass would have been the worse part but Dark had caught Aria before she fell smiling softly.

"You do know, that this is not for normal shoes" Dark gestured to herself and then Spencer who were still in skates. Dark Picked Aria up bridal style bringing her over to Hannah and Emily before getting off the ice to take off her skates.

Spencer joined dark off the ice taking her skates off as well.

"Where have you been Dark…?" Aria asked staring at her.

"I was around…" Dark didn't even look at Aria as she fished into her pockets for her phone.

"Dark…" Aria frowned.

"Your secret admirer sent me a text to go into that classroom, to see my surprise" Dark opened up her phone showing everyone the text.

**Don't you want to see your beloved Aria? Better head to Mr. Fitz room**

**-A**

"That bitch…" Aria muttered angrily.

Dark took her phone back putting it away smiling softly to Aria.

"I think I should head out" Dark finally looked away from Aria grabbing her things. Before Dark could leave Aria reached out grabbing Dark's arm pulling her down. Dark obliged but didn't move until she felt Aria's lips against her; slipping her hand into Aria's hair she returned the kiss. The moment was interrupted again as someone cleared their throat causing Aria to pull away blushing.

"Should we get you two a room?" Hannah commented.

"No, but I do desire to know why I was kissed" Dark commented back staring at Aria.

"I don't want you to go…we are all meeting at Spencer's house…come with please" Aria met Dark's gaze with a pleading one.

Dark smiled and nodded before looking to the other girls.

"Then lets head out" Dark smiled at all four and they smiled in return. Once out of school Dark followed the girls to Spencer's house. As Dark pulled into the driveway she noticed a cop car across the way and narrowed her eyes. The cop was definitely watching them, but Dark said nothing until everyone was inside.

"There's a cop outside, is there something I should know?" Dark asked as the girls sat down at a table with Spencer getting onto her computer.

"I uh…there's some charges against me…seems like I'm a person of interest…seems like everyone think I had motive to kill my friend" Spencer spoke in a low tone.

"I assume you're talking about the Alison girl, that went missing for a year but body was found, and then the cops found you in interest but you been dodging them but because of this A person the cops seem to find you more interesting as ever and is threatening to tear each of your worlds apart…like a sick game" Dark spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"How did you…" Spencer furrowed her brows confused.

"You want to show me the proof A has given you because I know you know who may be the killer which puts you more endanger and exposed" Dark didn't even bat an eyelash but then again no one could see her eyes because of the sunglasses.

"Wait...how…what.." the girls spoke in unison.

"Just show me" Dark moved over to Spencer, and for some odd reason she trusted Dark and began showing what they got so far.

"Hm…I see do you have coffee and a paper cup?" Dark asked looking around.

"I uh…yeah hold on.." Spencer moved from her laptop getting Dark what she asked for.

"Thank you…I will be right back" Dark excused herself with the hot coffee in hand.\

"Wait where you going?" Aria asked.

"To give this to that cop" Dark flashed a smile before walking out the door.

Alarmed the girls went after Dark but stood low as they watched Dark cross the street to the cop car. They noticed it was that cop Garrett in that police car, they kept low behind Spencer's car and they watched the exchange.

**Exchange between Dark and Garrett**

"hello officer, I brought you some coffee" Dark smiled as Garrett gave her a fake smile.

"What can I do for you" Garrett asked.

"Oh, you're going do a lot for me you dirty cop" Dark growled.

Before Garrett could say anything hot coffee was thrown into his eyes causing him to scream out in pain.

Dark smirked before smashing the cop's face into the steering wheel growling. She cut his seatbelt off with her pocket knife before ripping him out of the car. She dragged him clawing and squirming as she smashed him into the hood of the car.

"Dirty cops die don't you know" Dark whispered before tossing Garrett right through the cop car windshield. Chuckling Dark got Garrett back out of the car with him groaning as he tried reaching for his gun only to have his left hand stepped on and broken.

"Oh no Garrett we are going to your beloved house…better stay awake" Dark smiled before taking out her 9 mm pistol smacking him across the face with it.

Dark smiled before picking Garrett up and tossing him back into the car. Humming Dark turned the car back on and drove off to a certain blind girl's house.

**Back with the Girls**

Aria gasped first as they saw Dark throw the coffee in Garrett's eyes causing him to shout out in pain. All the girls were in pure frozen as they watch Dark smash Garrett into the steering wheel, and the pistol whipping, and the breaking of the hand. They couldn't believe the brutality Dark was showing, but they desired to know what was said. When they saw Dark drive off they all got into Spencer's car and sped up to catch up to Dark.

The girl's couldn't believe where they were lead to. Ducking down they parked near the cop car watching Dark drag Garrett up to Jenna's doorstep. Dark was greeted by Tobi, who looked bewildered and nervous at the beaten down cop and Dark. The girls didn't know what the exchange between Tobi and Dark was but he left the house for Dark to enter. Tobi must have seen the girls because he crossed over to Spencer's car.

"Should…I be worried about what's going happen in that house?" Tobi asked looking to Spencer.

"Tobi…to be honest…I don't know" Emily answered for Spencer as they all stared at the house.

**Back to Dark**

Dark entered Jenna's house with a groaning and messed up cop with her. Smirking she entered Jenna's room who froze in place as she heard someone enter.

"Hello Jenna" Dark stated taking out her gun.

"Who are you, and is Garrett with you…" Jenna's voice sounded timid as she knew the sound of Garrett was a good sign.

"Oh, yes your lover is with me but his in such a shitty condition" Dark chuckled kicking Garrett causing him to grunt in pain.

"What do you want, where's Tobi?" Jenna stayed still.

"You know why I'm here Jenna, I'm not stupid nor are you" Dark stated playing with the gun in her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jenna tried staying firm and confident.

"Oh, then I guess I will have to make a point" Dark commented firing a round shattering the snow globe closet to Jenna.

Jenna flinched and shook a bit as she could tell this person is not going be easy. Garrett must have thought he had the upper hand when he grabbed Dark's gun who had excellent reflexes only got shot in the shoulder before Garrett was down and out for the count.

"Stupid male" Dark grunted looking at her gun before firing it off at another snow globe right near Jenna's head.

"This is your last warning, I know your dirty secret Jenna. You come any closer to them ever again…and the nightmare will start" Dark stated before leaving with Garrett in pursuit.

Grunting and growling at the pain in her shoulder she tossed the male into the car. Flaring her nostrils she took out her phone and dialed internal affairs, it was time to put some people in the right spotlight. Slipping back into the car she drove off to meet up with the internal affairs.

**Back to the girls**

Tobi and the girls were watching the house, worrying about what was going on in that house. Everyone became alert when they heard a gunshot fire, and was about to get out of the car until they heard two more gun shots.

Frozen in place they all looked to Tobi who was also conflicted in what to do.

"We need to do something!" Aria shouted about to jolt out of the car.

Before anyone could do anything Dark came out of the house grunting and growling. They watched her toss Garrett back into the car and drive off.

"Oh god…you saw that right…she's injured! She has a gunshot wound we have to go after her!" Aria shouted again panicking.

"Aria calm down…we will go after them…but Tobi…I think…you should….see if...Jenna's alive..." Spencer noted wondering what went down in there.

"Your right…please keeps me in the loop" Tobi asked and Spencer just nodded.

The girls then sped after Dark to catch up to her praying where ever she was going it wasn't a graveyard.

They finally caught up to Dark, but they were shocked at what they were seeing.

*******my first pretty little liars fic it's a spencer and Emily type of fanfiction. Hope you like it tell me if I should continue or not*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girls watched Dark get out of the car with two men in white suits meeting her. She went into the back of the car dragging Garrett out before plopping him down in front of the men. The men and Dark were talking before she took out a flash drive handing it over to the men who nodded and before taking Garrett with them. They walked away like it was nothing and Dark just got in the car and drove off like nothing ever happened.

They followed Dark to an abandon road in the middle of no were. Dark exited the car popping the trunk; staying low so Dark wouldn't catch them they watched her take out a gasoline can and start to dose the car in it before setting it a flame. They gasped as Dark watched the fire burn before turning a sly smirk as she walked straight over to the girl's car.

"I know you followed me and I know you saw what you saw but I will explain and show you everything if you give me a ride back to Spencer's place" Dark admitted staring at Spencer.

"Long as you promise to tell all the truth" Spencer commented which Dark gave a small smile and nodded.

"Alright then let's go" Spencer unlocked the door and watched Dark get in.

The girls drove back to Spencer's and quickly went inside. Spencer brought everyone up into her room to keep it private between them. Dark disappeared into Spencer's bathroom coming back out with a first aid kit.

"Which one of you is going help remove this bullet out of my shoulder?" Dark commented setting the first aid kit down removing her shirt.

"I will" Emily got up opening the first aid kit she took out some tweezers. Dark smiled and nodded staying still as Emily pulled the bullet out as quickly as she could. Everyone's eyes were on dark as Emily sealed the wound and then wrapped her shoulder in gauze tightening as much as she could.

"Thank you Emily, and to answer why I wrecked Gerrett…is in my biker jacket that's right next to Aria. It's the grey flash drive." Dark motioned for Aria to do as she suggested.

Once Spencer got the flash drive she put it in right away but once the flash drive appeared on her computer videos of Gerrett and Jenna, and them and Gerrett and then Gerrett and that old detective…it was all videos of things that Gerrett was told to do or done.

"How on earth…but you also gave this to the men in white who were they?" Spencer asked looking up from her laptop.

"Internal affairs, your mother should be home soon with news that the charges will be dropped and you'll be free as a bird" Dark commented not even looking at Spencer putting on her shirt chuckling.

As if on cue Mrs. Hastings came up the stairs smiling as she walked into Spencer's room.

"Great news honey they are arresting the crooked policeman and the charges are being dropped" Mrs. Hastings smiled until she noticed Dark her face changing.

"Hello Mrs. Hastings it's good to see you" Dark smiled crossing her hands over her chest.

"It's…good to see you too…I have an outing with your father I have to go to" Mrs. Hastings excused herself retreating as fast as she could.

"Um…Dark…how do you know my mother" Spencer asked drawing Dark's attention to her. Dark was about to say something until Tobi burst into the room punching Dark straight in the face knocking and breaking Dark's sunglasses.

"Tobi! What the fuck!" Aria jolted off the bed going to Dark.

"You shot at Jenna…a blind person" Tobi shouted.

Dark smirked picking off her sunglasses she looked to Tobi, everyone gasping and Tobi taking a step back as everyone looked at the blood red eyes with black slits staring at Tobi.

"That's why you have been keeping the sunglasses on…" Aria drew Dark's attention placing a hand on her cheek turning Dark's head towards her.

"Yes, it was." Dark smiled to Aria before looking to Tobi stepping into his personal space staring him right in the eyes.

"I didn't shoot at a blind person, I shot at a dangerous lying cunt but if you want to play this hero role then it time to give you a wakeup call" Dark smirked before grabbing Tobi by the neck bringing him over.

"Aria takes the red flash drive out of my jacket its time Tobi saw something I thought I was trying to spare him from seeing" Dark forced Tobi to sit next to Spencer as the flash drive was placed in.

"It's password protected" Spencer commented.

"The password is Hastings" Dark stared at Tobi as she spoke.

Spencer put the password in and videos of Tobi and Jenna popped up one by one even one with the visit to the doctors and the ones in her bedrooms and the shed and especially in that house.

Everyone just stared painfully at the videos before Dark reached over pressing pause on the last video.

"How…did…why…who are you" Tobi stared at Dark.

"I'm the one person who won't hurt any of you" Dark stated with genuine kindness and care in her tone.

"You haven't told them who you are…yet have you" Everyone turned their head to everyone's mother except Tobi's standing in Spencer's doorway.

"Aw Mrs. Hastings, you gathered them all up" Dark chuckled looking at the women.

"Dark….what are they talking about" Aria asked with pleading eyes.

Dark looked to Aria then the other girls smiling softly before grabbing her things moving to leave but before she did she grabbed Aria kissing the girl deeply before releasing her.

"I will tell, no I will show you all tomorrow at school" Dark smiled and looked to Spencer before leaving.

"I would ask for our own parents to tell us, but I believe in Dark…" Spencer admitted.

"I want you girls to know we aren't going to come in your way with Dark, she is…she is a good girl and we trust her with you, we know she will keep you safe…or die trying" Mrs. Hastings commented before leaving with the other three mothers following.

"Guess…tomorrow will be interesting…" Hannah commented looking from Tobi to her friends.

The next day Aria and the group met by Spencer's locker looking around for Dark.

"Maybe she bailed on us..." Emily admitted.

Spencer looked at Emily before noticing a very familiar shadowy figure walking their way. The hall was full of gasps and wolf whistles as Dark walked down the hall without sunglasses but her black hair cascaded on her shoulders as she wore a black studded dog collar and ripped up black wife beater that revealed her six packs. Her outfit also consisted of ripped up black tight jeans and combat boots with her signature black leather biker jacket. Smirking Dark came over to the group leaning down kissing Aria on the forehead.

"You wanted answers, you will get answers" Dark looked directly at Aria.

"Good we need answers" Emily spoke first.

Dark nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Hannah's comment made her zip her lips.

"Oh no…his back" Hannah muttered causing Dark to turn around noting who was come over.

"Hello Girls, I have a search warrant for your blood, new developments appeared and now its time to dish out" Weldon smiled.

"ha, can I see that search warrant?" Dark asked nicely.

"Yes you may" Weldon was weary of the girl speaking to him until he shouted as he watched the search warrant go into flames.

"That's it you're going to jail for that" Weldon went to man handle Dark who punched him square in the nose.

"Look here bastard. I think it's time to show how much of a bastard you really are." Dark spoke venomously before ripping off what was supposed to be an empty locker but was filled with computer tech.

"I don't know who you are kid but you hold no power" Weldon got off the ground gesturing for policemen to come help him.

"You males might want to stand down" Dark smiled sweetly before pulling out her 9 mm pistol pointing it at Weldon.

"Don't you remember me? Oh that's right I forgot you had me forced away because you believed I killed my own parents" Dark spoke with zero emotion which sent chills down the spines of each girl.

"What are you…?" Weldon asked before Dark grabbed a laptop and turned it on with the help of Aria who placed a white flash drive into the computer. A couple videos popped up of Weldon before a Video of a girl who was less then maybe 12 years old being cuffed and courted into a limo.

"Remember me now Weldon?" Dark fired the gun sending a bullet into his foot.

"You…your back…why.." Weldon winced clenching his foot.

"I'm here to finally bring justice to this place before more bodies arise" Dark put the gun away smirking.

"You come near these girls…ever again…I will kill you…and no one will punish me for it…remember that Weldon" dark smiled turning off the laptop putting the flash drive back into her jacket.

Turning to the girls Dark leaned in close brushing her lips against Aria's before speaking looking Spencer in the eyes.

"You want to know who I really am? Then you may want to know the whole story. Don't let A have this I may have to then kill a lot of people" Dark laughed holding out a clear flash drive before running off.

"I think…uh…we need to be excused…" The girls decided to bolt out of this drama fest and disappeared to a quiet area in the library. They disappeared into the back of the library hoping to find an excluded but gasped at what they found.

"Holy fuck…Dark you scared the shit out of us" Hannah placed her hand over her chest.

Dark smiled before reaching into her back pack taking out a high classed military laptop.

"I decided that I would make sure no one got that information but us, so sit with me" Dark turned on the laptop passing it over to Spencer after plugging information in.

"Whoa…this is pretty high tech…like very high tech" Spencer placed the flash drive in looking through the files before bringing everything up onto screen.

"Your name is Alex Garden….wait from the founders of rosewood thee Garden family that was murdered…with only…one survivor…" Aria stared at Alex.

"I became known as Dark Falls, why? Because in darkness lays the truth" Alex looked to Aria her bright silver eyes sparkling in the darkness of the room.

"My mother took your case, and won…but you were sentence away anyway" Spencer stared at the screen as she spoke.

"Sometimes those you believe who are in the justice system aren't there for justice. Like Tobi, forced into a reform school for no reason only because he knew too much, sadly souls like ours aren't easily broken" Alex smirked looking to the door.

Spencer and Hannah both turned around to see Caleb and Tobi standing outside it. Emily got up opening the door letting them in.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Hannah asked hugging her lover.

"The friend Caleb and I mentioned when we disappeared was Dark" Tobi half smiled.

"It's alright Tobi, don't feel guilty for hitting me" Alex smiled.

"Wow…you have a lot of money…literally everywhere" Hannah commented staring at the bank statements.

"Not just money, I have a lot of things…in a lot of places…everywhere…sadly I didn't come back in time to save your friend…Alison was a good child but she knew too many secrets and blackmailed the wrong people…and now they are trying to make sure they get away with it" Alex got up coming around she wrapped her arms around Aria.

"I will get revenge for what the same people did to my family, and I will make them wish their nightmare had stopped with my parents" Alex kissed the top of Aria's head watching the computer.

The girl's phone's vibrated after they handed over the flash drive to Alex. They knew who it was from and they were scared to know what it said. Nervously opening up their phones they all made an audible gasp.

**Hand over the flash drive or Ezra and Aria's worlds will fall apart, this game isn't over. Come to the park alone don't bring the pit bull.**

**A**

"Mmm, good they were watching. Well then we better get going and I should feel insulted am I a pitbull?" Alex asked with a studded brow raised.

"No sweetie your more like a German shepherd or a Husky" Aria joked kissing Alex softly.

"you can't come you heard A….we know long enough that they aren't kidding" Emily spoke up looking at Aria who was putting on a front.

"Oh Emily, don't worry you will hand over the flash drive" Everyone looked at Alex confused.

"But you said…" Alex smirked and pulled Spencer close.

"We have a park to get to" Alex grinned before leading the group out of school and to the parking lot where a huge black suv stood parked.

"Is that yours?" Caleb asked a bit excited.

"Yup, can't always ride a bike, doesn't fit everyone" Alex spoke amused.

Everyone got into Alex's car and met at the park where Alex got out. Aria followed and so did the others but Alex motioned for Aria to come closer.

Looking around Alex looked for anything odd before handing the flash drive over to Aria, jogging off over to the others.

Everyone waited about an hour and still no show, they were wondering if something was up. Getting fed up Alex started to walk over towards Aria shouting her name until she saw a car heading pretty fast towards Aria with no clue of stopping. Bursting into a full blown run everyone was screaming but Alex got to Aria in time taking most of the hit as the flash drive was tossed in the air when Aria and Alex were rolling off the car. Once they hit the ground the driver took off with the flash drive in their hands as Aria cried getting off Alex shouting her name over and over.

"Oh gods Alex, stay with me please…" Aria stared into the beautiful silver eyes looking back at her.

Alex was admitted into the hospital with three fractured ribs and a broken wrist and stitches on her head and legs. Aria was outside the room with the group minus Tobi who seemed to have disappeared.

Spencer was worried and wondered where Tobi had gone off too but was more worried of Alex as of right now.

"The doctor said she will be fine, but they believe it's a miracle that she's alive…because she used who whole body as a shield to protect me taking the full brunt of it all…whoever did this…I will kill them.." Aria stated in such a chilling cold tone.

"Damn...aria…you must really like her" Hannah commented.

"Maybe we should all go in and check on her" Emily spoke up.

Everyone nodded even Caleb, who stayed silent the whole time but worry and concern where etched on his face. Aria was the first to turn the door knob but once they entered the room Alex was gone and a note was left addressed to Aria.

**My beloved, I must go now but I will be back watch your backs and know that I will be watching over you very closely, I won't be gone forever but I must settle a score that needs to be done. Once it's done I will return and everything will be ok, stay strong and wise and please don't do anything foolish, A may think their smarter than I but a dog has a harder bite then a growl. Death will be coming but not by them. Do not let Tobi see this I love you Aria very much I left you a gift under the covers.**

**Love Alex**

Aria peeled back the covers revealing a diamond necklace that spelt out her name.

"Oh damn that's beautiful" Hannah smirked.

"Yeah it is, but why must we not trust Tobi?" Spencer asked confused.

"When it came to Alex, you learned to trust her…but you also learned if you broke her trust…there was hell to pay…and lives to be tossed." Caleb spoke up staring down at the floor.

"This stays only between us...is that clear" Aria spoke in a firm cold tone, not wanting to put anyone or her lover in any danger.

Everyone in the room nodded and agreed, but also prayed for the best.

**5 weeks later**

It's been 5 weeks since Alex left and hell broke loose among the girls. Spencer slipped through the cracks and the tensions becoming high as Jason was almost killed. No one knows what destroyed Spencer so badly but the worry became evident even with the parents.

Spencer had stood home from school again and had gotten what she needed from downstairs of her house. Making her way back to her room she froze on spot as she noticed the window open and a vase of a dozen roses just sitting there. Shaken with fear and anger she made her way to the vase picking up the card; taking it from the envelope she breathed out as she read it.

**Spencer I know your hurting but I know you're better, stronger, more powerful than this. Forget your betrayal, maybe you should focus on Emily then your pain. I am here for you Spencer, everything will be alright.**

**Love Alex**

Spencer smiled for once a genuine smile as she held the small card in hand. She didn't know how long she was just staring at the card until she noticed her phone vibrating. Picking it up she realized it was a text from Aria stating she needed to get to the school a.s.a.p. Slipping the note into her pocket she jolted out of the house to her car not caring that she was wearing sweats and a hoodie.

Once Spencer got to school she headed to the area where outdoor sitting was, spotting her friends she ran over to them only to stop dead in her tracks. Emily went over to Spencer gripping her hand as they both stared at a shirtless unconscious Tobi. Spencer couldn't believe her eyes, right in front of her was a beat up, knocked out, bloody Tobi, with the words…Sin and one slash going through the words but what drew everyone's attention was the black paint lettered word traitor on his forehead.

"Oh…god…Emily…what if Alex did this…to Tobi…to bring justice…to…make it right for me…" Spencer mumbled which caused Aria to turn around.

"Alex…wouldn't do that…" Aria whispered staring at her friend.

"Oh but I would, and he deserved it." The girls turned around wide eyed as they saw Alex standing in flesh and blood right there admitting to it.

"Why..." only thing Emily could say.

"Because Tobi was stupid enough to be a pawn, sadly they get nothing off that flash drive. The kill switch was activated when they used it now their computer is full of nasty donkey porn. Tobi will be fine, but he committed one sin…so he gets one slash…hope he learned his lesson...I also used him to send a message" Alex spoke so nonchalantly about it.

"I did…tell them what happened when you betrayed someone like yourself" Caleb added wrapping his arms around his girl.

"Don't worries, Tobi will live long as I keep an eye on him. They thought they had me, but they didn't…sadly they believe they can play a game and win….but I play games to kill." Alex announced her eyes falling on Mona who moved away.

"Now that the show is over, it's time for you all to get back to class, I will be around im glad you loved the roses Spencer, I like seeing you smile." Alex smiled to Spencer before disappearing into the crowd.

One week went by and Aria wondered if she would see more of Alex, who seemed to come and go in a blink of an eye. No one expected what happened next, they obtained new information and tried contacting Spencer but had zero luck. It was a whole day and they still hadn't known what went down in the woods and the disappearance of not just Spencer but Weldon as well.

The girls were beginning to worry, especially Emily who was becoming more and more on the edge. Standing at Emily's locker they all tried to find a way to find Spencer until Caleb came over holding out a piece of paper.

"I was asked to give this to you" Caleb said holding the piece of paper out to Emily.

Emily unfolded the paper and smiled as it was from Alex but became worried as she read the note.

Spencer is at Raddles mental hospital…they have her under watch. I am sorry to say this, but she found Tobi's body but no one will believe her but they will when I am done. You may come to see her but she's very broken, but not too far gone. I hope A knows I will be hunting them like prey…because they just made the worse mistake ever.

Alex

"Poor Spence…we need to head over there now" Hannah said with determination on her face.

"I'll take you, Alex left the keys to the mustang for me" Caleb grinned causing the other girls to laugh but also smile.

**At the hospital with Alex**

Alex entered the hospital and got a name tag that said Dark on it as she disappeared barging in on the conversation between Sullivan and Spencer.

"Who are you and you also need to leave" Sullivan spoke in a professional way.

"Hmph, Spencer isn't crazy and all you doctors and whatever can go fuck yourselves, I know all about you" Alex smirked taking off her black sunglasses causing Spencer and the woman to gasp at the color of Alex's eyes.

Alex stayed smirking as her amethyst colored eyes glistened.

"I know you contacted the rangers and police and that their looking for the body, and I know where it is. Spencer had enough trauma and pain to relive through. She's scared and hurt and people are playing a sick game, it's just too bad I play a sicker game. "Alex walked over to Spencer kneeling down smiling. She brushed away strands of hair from Spencer's face looking right into Spencer's eyes.

"I need you Spencer; your friends need you especially Emily. I am sorry I couldn't protect Tobi from being killed but it doesn't mean you have to give up and rot in yourself" Alex ran her thumb gently across Spencer's quivering lip.

Spencer gave in hugging and sobbing into Alex who wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer rubbing the girl's back. The moment didn't last long as the one voice that shouldn't be speaking was heard as Spencer and Alex looked to Mona. Spencer just stared but Alex took action placing Spencer away she whipped out her magnum and pointed it at Mona.

"Bitch you better fucking leave and take your fucking bastard treats with you now and never come back you ever breath or speak to anyone I care about you'll be the first one dead" Alex growled firing the gun sending a bullet straight into the wall next to Mona.

Spencer watched Mona's face drain of color as she immediately leaves just as security guards coming in.

"You need to leave with us" The tall man spoke moving to Alex who fired a round into his leg.

"No. You need to leave and never address me like you have the power, I own this hospital and I was forced to live in this place. YOU need to leave before I kill everyone here" Alex stated with pure anger.

The security guards swallowed before backing away and leaving as quickly as they could. Sullivan blinked watching the whole exchange before looking at the hole in the wall.

"Jesus Christ Alex….do you just carry a weapon everywhere you go?!" Spencer shouted just as Aria and Emily and Hannah rushed into the room.

"What's going on we just saw security guards and Mona flee like the building was on fire" Hannah spoke out of breath.

"Ah, well you Alex…thought to bring me back to my senses…in a very honorable and forceful way" Spencer said smiling softly pointing to the gun and then the hole in the wall.

"Alex…" Aria smiled before hugging her tightly.

"The game has changed, and the rules will be much different…why? Because I'm playing the game" Alex said more towards Sullivan holding Aria close.

"I see…" Sullivan got up and left smiling to the girls.

"Alex what did you mean you lived here?" Spencer got off the chair asking.

Alex was about to answer when a male in all whites entered noticing Alex smiling.

"Alex…you grown so much, I'm glad" The male came over hugging Alex.

"It's good to see you too I was just about to explain my lovely time here" Alex said giving the man a smile.

"Who is he?" Aria asked looking at the man.

"He is my old nurse, who used to take care of me" Alex smiled to the man who smiled back.

"Yep but now I am her nurse" The man stated pointing over to Spencer.

"Not for long honey, sorry but Spencer is coming home with me" Alex stated smiling to Spencer who looked confused.

"I can't I'm still under evaluation" Spencer spoke up staring at Alex confused.

"Yes well the evaluation is done" Alex said grabbing Spencer and gesturing for the others to follow.

Once at the front desk everything that Spencer had on her was given back.

"I really don't want to wear these cloths…" Spencer stared at her dirty cloths.

"You don't have to" Alex smiled before holding out a black shopping bag.

"Go put these on and come back out, I assume Caleb is waiting in the mustang for us" Alex turned looking to Hannah who simply nodded.

Spencer nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. Aria moved closer to Alex wrapping her arms around Alex's waist as she stared at the woman who seemed to be lost in thought.

Alex brows furrowed as five minutes had passed and Spencer had yet to come out, Unwrapping herself from Aria as quickly as possible as she felt a chill run through her as she knew something bad was going to happen. As if making her nightmare come true a scream from inside the bathroom was heard; thrusting Alex into action bursting into the bathroom.

"Get off her now" Alex shouted which startled the man in a black hoodie; Alex rushed into action slamming the man into the wall. The man made a groaning sound as Alex forced him to face her, the man had this ugly plastic doll face on. The man pushed and threw a punch at Alex that was easily dodged as she grabbed the man's fist threatening to break every single bone in his hand.

Acting swiftly the man took out a knife slashing at Alex's leg leaving a semi large gash as Alex saw him pull out the knife jerking quickly from it.

"Bastard" Alex snarled as the man got up and bolted for the door pushing the three girls who ran in after Alex.

"Alex, Spencer!" Aria rushed over noticing blood sliding down Alex's leg as she bent down to check on Spencer.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Alex brushed strands of hair from Spencer's face.

"No, we tussled and then he tried chocking me after I screamed…thank you for saving me" Spencer hugged Alex tightly.

"I told you I would protect you all" Alex got up helping Spencer to her feet.

"Oh my god, Alex your bleeding!" Spencer shouted pointing to Alex's leg.

"I will be fine, you look good in my cloths by the way" Alex chuckled before hugging Aria kissing the top of her head to banish away her fears.

Spencer smiled sheepishly looking down at the baggy black t shirt and faded blue jeans she had on.

"Not even in the bathroom, are we safe…like seriously" Hannah commented.

"Their pushing their luck whoever that was should be lucky I didn't snap his neck" Alex sneered with anger in her eyes.

"Yeah…but right now we need to just go home" Aria said grabbing Alex's arm.

The girls were cautious in watching Alex walk with a gash across the thigh. Aria and Spencer watched Alex lean against the car as she removed her pants. Hannah and Emily wondered what they were staring at and even Caleb turned around as they stared at Alex who was only in boxers. Alex had popped the trunk before taking out a first aid kit were they now watched her sew up the injury before adding disinfect to the gauze wrapping her leg tightly.

They all turned around swiftly when Alex put the first aid kit away and closed the trunk. Alex came over to the passenger side knocking on the window; which Caleb unrolled. Smiling Alex looked at all the girls before looking straight at Caleb; leaning into the mustang a little.

"Take them all home Cal and make sure they get their safely ok? I have something to do so I can't go with you all but I do have something for each of you" Alex said grinning before going into her jacket pockets taking out 5 boxes.

"The black one is for you Cal, the red one is for you Aria, the silver is for Emily, and pink one is for Hannah and lastly the purple one is for Spencer" Alex directed as the boxes were passed to the correct person.

Looking to Alex; Caleb opened his first which had a large wolf shaped ring with emerald gems in its eyes. Aria was the next which had a large black and red rose pendant on a black stainless steel chain. Third was Emily who also had a necklace that also had a black chain but the pedant was a rainbow colored dolphin. Hannah was the fourth to open her box which contained a lion with diamonds as its eyes. Last was Spencer who opened her revealing a tiger as her pendant but with sapphire in its eyes.

"Oh wow…these are beautiful Alex" Aria stared at her necklace before smiling brightly at her.

"Wear them never take them off not even when you shower, they are safe to wear at all times, but please do wear them at all times…this way if you ever need me I will be there, enjoy" Alex smiled before jogging off to her bike.

Everyone watched Alex leave before putting their gifts on.

"You know…for once I feel safe…" Hannah admitted looking to everyone who smiled and agreed.

**Halloween**

The girls were walking down the street talking about the Halloween train party they were going to. They all made a pact that they would surprise each other on what they were going as; which Hannah complained about even though it was her idea.

"So Aria are you and Alex going together?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…but she said she would meet me there; that she wanted her custom to be a surprise" Aria smiled.

"Yeah I heard from Caleb that she picked out my outfit and Caleb's" Hannah commented.

"That's cool, it's probably going be something bad ass, but moving on I decided to invite Paige to come along" Emily spoke up.

"Oh that's cool" Spencer muttered with a feeling of jealousy running through her veins.

The girls kept chatting and walking until they heard a loud revving motor cycle that skidded to a stop near the sidewalk causing the girls to move back.

Aria was about to tell the person off until they remove their helmet revealing a smirking Alex.

"Alex!" Aria jumped onto her lover.

"Ello darling, I thought I'd surprise you and take you home on my bike" Alex said smiling wrapping her arms around Aria.

"Hell yeah!" Aria got on the back of the bike wrapping her arms tightly around Alex.

"I will see you guys later tonight yes?" Alex asked looking to the girls.

"Of course" all three smiled.

"Oh Caleb will be picking you both up in the black escalade and Spencer I left you something in your room" Once that was said Alex putting on her helmet and sped off before Spencer could ask.

**At Aria's house**

Alex stopped in front of Aria's house smiling as she turned the bike off. Taking off her helmet she watched Aria slowly get off the bike smiling brightly at her.

"That was amazing, I never rode on a bike before it felt amazing and thrilling" Aria admitted coming closer to Alex.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Alex smirked cupping Aria's chin leaning in close capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss. When Alex was about to move away Aria grabbed the back of her neck and crushed her lips back against hers. An audible moan escaped from Aria as she gripped the back of Alex's neck harder as the kisses became heated. A loud coughing sound was what broke the two apart as Aria turned to see her father, mother and even her brother watching her.

"Wow sis, I didn't know you were into girls now I seriously thought the rumor was fake, guess now but sweet catch" Mike grinned giving two thumbs up before disappearing back into the house.

"Uh honey….is there something we need to talk about?" Ella asked just staring at her daughter.

Aria's dad moved from his frozen position and began walking towards Aria with Ella going after him as he got close to the two girls. Aria moved in front of Alex who frowned looking at Aria before looking at the angry man coming towards them. Once her dad was standing in front of Aria he asked simply.

"Sweetheart move" Spoke the man whose voice was breaking.

"No I won't let you do anything to her, she loves me she protects me, she cares for me unlike you" Those words caused her father to snap and Aria braced for impact but opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything. Gasping Aria stared wide eyed as Alex was in front of her with her hand clenched around Aria's father's wrist threatening to snap it.

"I know your deepest darkest secrets, but to have you lose control of your emotions to almost hit your own daughter, you must take me as a weakling…I'll show you a weakling" Alex spoke emotionless as she snapped his wrists back and forth until a popping sound was made and Aria's father lay on his ass on the ground.

"Dare to do anything to this family again mr. and I will end your life and all your dirty secrets will be blasted everywhere…to the point no one will have sympathy for you" Alex stared coldly at the man who was becoming as white as a ghost before Alex turned kissing Aria on the cheek. Once Alex left Ella finally spoke up looking with disappointment in her eyes as she shook her head gesturing for Aria to come to her.

"Let's go inside honey and leave this…I don't even know what he is on the ground" Aria followed her mother inside shaking her head at the man she thought she knew.

**At the party**

Aria entered the party smiling at the camera as she was dressed as daisy from the great Gatsby. Aria kept going until she found Hannah who was in a red dress and not far from her was Caleb who was dressed as the phantom of the opera. Smiling Aria then realized that Hannah and Caleb were matching as she came closer to the two.

"Damn you both are looking good" Aria said giggling.

"You can thank Alex for that" Caleb said smirking wrapping his arms around his lover.

Next came Spencer who wowed everyone as she looked like one of the hottest hockey players on the planet as her shirt was tied up front with the number 1 on the back of the jersey that said Hastings. It was a very tight jersey that clung to her body very nicely showing off her abs and muscle tone for everyone to see. Along with the outfit were tight black pants that framed her calves and thigh muscles as she wore black and white cleats. Strutting with confidence Spencer made her way over to the group smiling as the two girls and boy stared with opened mouths.

"So what do you guys think?" Spencer asked brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Damn Spence you are looking more than just fine" Hannah commented.

"Thanks I found this waiting for me when I got home, it was from Alex she even left a note" Spencer admitted taking out the note handing it over to Aria.

The note said:

**This will impress not just everyone but Emily won't be able to keep her eyes off you, think of it as a coming attraction present**

**Alex  
**

"Even Alex could tell you had the hot's for Emily for a long time" Hannah quipped watching Spencer blush.

Everyone turned as they saw Emily walk with confidence as Paige was next to her as Paige was dressed in all tight black cloths and had her hair done as she looked like the guy from grease while Emily looked like the girl from Grease but the outfit was more towards the end of the movie.

"Damn…Em…your just….damn" Spencer couldn't get a single word out as she practically drooled over Emily.

Emily was about to say something until they heard commotion towards the entrance of the party. Turning they saw Alex in an black and white tuxedo with white gloves on and the tuxedo came with a cape. The outfit consisted of black dress shoes and a black top hat but what put the outfit together was the cane and white eye mask that completed the outfit. Aria recognize the costume as tuxedo mask from sailor moon, little did anyone know Aria was a huge sailor moon fan. Alex smirked as she came over to the group as whistling sounds and comments came towards Alex's outfit. Once Alex was closer to Aria the scent that intoxicated Aria caused her to blush and look to Alex.

"What cologne are you wearing?" Aria asked grabbing her lovers arm.

"its dark obsession by Calvin Klein" Alex answered her eyes sweeping over Aria before looking closely at the others smirking at Spencer.

"You look sexy Spencer, I am glad you like it" Alex nodded and shifted her eyes to Emily who was practically undressing Spencer.

Hannah was about to say something until they were interrupted by Nolan and Jenna.

"Oh look the sluts are out along with their criminal boyfriend and crazy dyke" Nolan snided.

Everyone gasped as Alex had taken off her glove smacking Nolan across the face with it.

"insult them ever again Nolan and I will be taking your insides out one by one and making Jenna watch as I dismember you slowly….starting with your cock" Alex spat anger and pure hate showing in her eyes. Jenna grabbed Nolan and they excused themselves quickly.

The girls were about to say something but an announcement came on; Alex turned and smiled to the girls.

"Come let us get going, the train a waits" Alex grabbed Aria's hand tugging her along as they disappeared into the train. As more people boarded the train the girls kept moving forward until the light flickered on and Adam Lambert began singing.

Everyone seemed to have disappeared into groups of their own but Aria and Alex stayed together as they both took a seat Alex handing over Aria's drink.

"This is for you, how are you enjoying your night?" Alex smiled before reaching into her tux taking out a black and gold flask.

"It's wonderful, I'm having so much fun, but I didn't know you drank?" Aria asked watching Alex.

Alex smirked before sipping from the flask before putting it away looking around answering her lover.

"It's not alcohol" is all Alex said on the subject.

The two started easing into talk until Adam came over surprising Aria as she blushed and smiled.

Aria spelt out her name on the window and Alex just sat quietly watching the interaction.

"Did you come alone?" Adam asked smiling.

"No I came with her, we are kind of dating" Aria blushed more taking Alex's hand.

"Huh your name is Alex, and here I thought it was Dark" Adam Lambert mused giving Alex a sly smirk.

"You two know each other?" Aria asked looking at the exchange.

"Yeah I met Alex a while back she was helping out with video productions and sometimes helped out in studio or getting the stage ready for my concerts. She was definitely a hard worker and her dance moves were amazing she was just wow on stage as a dancer, her body showed how much work she put into everything" Adam laughed a bit grinning at Alex.

Alex just simply nodded smiling at her friend.

"Well I will see you two back in front" Adam then excused himself.

Alex got up smiling she leaned over the table pecking Aria's lips.

"I'll be right back" Alex said before leaving to take care of something in the bathroom. Aria watched her lover disappear before she looked back out the window smiling to herself, the night was going amazing nothing could go wrong. No one noticed as a strange person went by Aria placing something in her drink.

When Alex returned from the bathroom her lover was missing, and the alarms were going off in her head. Grabbing her cane she went into a run and went looking for the other girls.

Out of breath she almost ripped one of the doors out scaring Hannah and Caleb.

"Holy shit Alex what are you doing going hulk" Hannah exclaimed.

"Aria's missing…." Alex spoke out of breath before rushing out with Caleb and Hannah after her. Alex roared as she flung students out of her way as she went deeper into the train. Gritting her fang teeth she was wasting no time. Reaching another door flaring her nostrils she took in a scent of female perfume tossing it open she found Jenna and Nolan making out.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Nolan shouted and Alex just glared until lunging at Nolan slamming him into the wall.

"Shit Alex stop" Caleb grabbed onto Alex easing her off Nolan.

"If I find out you two had anything…or done anything to my Aria I will rip…into your bodies like a wild animal…spilling your guts and blood EVERYWHERE" Alex shouted before rushing out like a girl on a mission.

"Jesus Christ Caleb…she's going end up murdering someone." Hannah said rushing after Alex with Caleb not far behind.

Alex almost ran over Paige who grabbed onto Alex so she wouldn't fall as she looked at the girl.

"Hey watch it…maybe you should be more careful" Paige quipped before backing up as she got a dark look from Alex.

"Your right but I am on a mission excuse me" Alex was off into a run again as Caleb and Hannah stopped to catch their breath looking at Paige.

"Don't worry she will be fine" Hannah commented before chasing after Alex.

Alex crashed into another room but this time found Spencer and Emily who seemed to have gotten very heated in their meeting as they both screamed and adjusted their cloths.

"Jesus Christ Alex why don't you knock" Spencer mentioned irritated until she saw the look on Alex's face.

Hannah and Caleb bursted into the room just in time as Spencer faced etched with concern.

As if to set Alex's fear in motion everyone's phone rang signaling a text message. Picking up their phone everyone's face drained at the text.

The text:

**Seems like someone isn't going make it to the end of the line.**

**A**

"Those bastards!" Alex also broke her phone in her hand if Spencer didn't reach out and touch her.

"We are going find her, ok? And after we do I have information to share with you guys but first lets split up start with the beginning to end of the train" Spencer stated and everyone nodded and moved into action.

Everyone was searching for Aria in every crack and every part of the train was getting searched. Spencer had bad luck though as she went down one way looking for Aria as she got body slammed into the wall by a masked man. Spencer fought back as much as she could before getting body slammed and chocked. Fearing this was it for her Spencer tried her best to stay strong and fight but remember what Alex said. Gripping the necklace she clenched onto the pendant. She felt the pendant glow and pulse in her palm and as if her prays were answered her assailant was slammed into the window.

"Bastard you dared attack her" Alex growled as the assailant tried fleeing only to be grabbed by Alex being slammed to the floor. Gripping the person's neck Alex growled smashing the masked villain head into the floor.

"Tell me where my lover is now!" Alex didn't care that her arms were getting clawed but with a good kick Alex grunted and cringed before the positions were switched but instead of fighting the masked person fled like a coward. Spencer got up moving her way to Alex who was also slowly getting up.

"You ok?" Spencer asked as Alex looked at her.

"I am fine but more importantly are you?" Alex asked checking Spencer for injuries.

"I am thanks to you" Spencer smiled.

"I told you touch the pendant and I will always be there" Alex smiled before grabbing Spencer dragging her with her.

The last place that wasn't checked was the back of the train which was locked. Alex began backing up and looked to the girls but Caleb knew what was about to happened and gestured everyone to move away.

Growling Alex went into a full sprint before literally bashing through the door the metals and glass cutting Alex the hole time. The door was fully off and Alex leapt into action grabbing a hold of the tittering box. Alex wasted no time ripping the box's top open revealing a scared and relieved Aria inside. Alex through the box top away grabbing a hold of Aria holding her close and as tightly as she could before shouting out.

"Thank god I found you in time, I don't know what I would have done if I was too late" Alex crushed Aria against her body.

"Oh god..." Aria and Alex looked to Spencer's outburst to see Garrett very much dead inside the box.

"Those sons of bitches…" Alex muttered wincing as Aria's hand glazed over some of the glass sticking out of Alex's wounds.

The train was put to a stop at last and the police and paramedics had come as well. The girls were standing in a corner as Alex was forced to strip off her torso cloths to have the metals and glass removed and her body wrapped up in fresh gauzes.

Nolan and Jenna went over to the girls obviously not to ask if they were alright.

"You bitches should just say you did it so we can all go home" Nolan remarked in disgust.

The girls remarked back until Nolan had a cane thrusted into his groan and his face meeting Alex's palm. Alex growled loudly and everyone gasped as Alex's vibrant silver eyes changed from moonlight blue to black and began bleeding as Alex began digging her nails into Nolan's face causing the male to cry out in pain.

"I told you what would happen if you dared to insult them again" Alex released Nolan causing him to knock over the drink station. No mind was paid to it as everyone was focused on the very much bleeding Alex who unsheathed her hidden sword that appeared to be a cane as she dug the tip into Nolan's shoulder.

The male screamed out in pain but everyone was paralyzed to do anything as they watched. Spencer wasn't going allow Alex to kill Nolan so she went into action grabbing Alex's arm.

The police knew what Alex was capable of and didn't move to take any action fearing for their own lives as they watched Alex removed her blade and sheathed it.

Emily gasped as more ice slid down revealing Alison's funeral bag letting out a startled noise.

Spencer and Alex looked to see what Emily was pointing at and everyone gasped as Jason Alison's brother entered the room. Alex looked to the body bag and then to Jenna scaring her bloody fist right into Jenna's eye would leave a large black eye later.

"that's for telling Hannah to shut up, remember I will kill you, so enjoy seeing for now because your life now hangs in my hands, I don't care who you think is more scary me or whoever pulling your strings….but I swear to god ill massacre this whole town leaving only the people I choose" Alex spat her eyes still bleeding.

Alex turned to face Jason her eyes still black with red slits as blood still dripped down as she flared her nostrils narrowing her eyes. Jason backed up and moved behind police officers as Alex drew closer.

"One of you bastards has a stab wound from a rusty screw driver….because my lover stabbed you in order to save her own life…I will find you…and you will pray…that I be so kind as to throw you out of a moving train…because my basement…is the most scariest place you will ever know…" Alex spoke with a chilling emotionless voice that was cold and distant. Smirking Alex grabbed the paramedics bag and rummaged through it finding some wipes for her face as she handed the bag back.

"You still need to patch me up so I can leave" Alex stated looking at the paramedic who watched Alex's eyes turn back to a sterling silver.

The girls watched Alex get fixed without being disturbed. Everyone was pretty silent as the police began getting back to getting statements while other paramedics tended to Nolan and Jenna. The girls knew Alex was no one to fuck with…but the blood and everything was just chilling. They knew especially Caleb that Alex would kill without hesitation…but the thought of her torturing…and slowly killing was horrifying. Once Alex was patched up she went over to Aria who immediately went into Alex's arms.

"Thank you" Aria murmured into Alex.

"I had a friend drive the black SUV over to us, you all will be staying at my place tonight and tomorrow" Alex spoke up holding Aria close her eyes lying on Spencer.

"Sounds fun, Hannah is going love your place Alex" Caleb commented grinning.

"Well I guess I have no choice, plus I always wanted to see where you lived" Spencer spoke after getting lost in Alex's silver eyes for a moment.

"Lovely and I assume Emily will be your bed mate" Alex chuckled getting an odd loo from everyone but Spencer and Emily.

Blushing Emily just nodded looking at Spencer who was also blushing.

"Good let's go" Alex smiled grabbing her cloths and especially her jacket as they all left to meet up to the car and then off to Alex's house they go.

******I did some jumping around and mixing of episodes here and there and put some fun on the costumes and such and well I hope you guys like chapter 2 and give me good feedback whether to keep going or not*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The car ride was a quiet one as Alex took the wheel. Aria face was sketched with concern as she watched her bandaged lover drive as if she was in one of those fast and furious movies. Alex's breath was labored as she kept her eyes locked on the road. The girls were worried and curious about Alex's place, fearful of where they were going as they passed many houses and were now heading up a hill. Hannah looked to Caleb who seemed at ease and excited to go to Alex's place, trusting in Caleb's and Aria's trust in Alex. Lacing her fingers with Caleb she squeezed his hand which caused him to look at Hannah smiling gently. The road started to get bumpy as Alex had a lead foot on the pedal. Emily moved closer to Spencer smiling in the dark at her new girlfriend who intertwined their fingers together.

Aria placed her hand over Alex's arm as in the dim light from the outside she saw the muscles and veins press against Alex's skin becoming very visible. Alex coughed and dug her hands into the steering wheel as the car finally skidded to the stop as Alex finally went through the opened gates that closed behind her. The girls gasped as Alex put the car in park in front of a very large black mansion.

"Told you guys that you'd definitely like it" Caleb spoke up getting out of the car.

Alex took the keys out and slouched over before forcing her way out of the car. Everyone was a bit worried at Alex's state, which seemed ready to just pass out on the cold ground. Alex straightened herself as she knew she needed a certain type of liquid but needed to make sure everyone was settled. Grunting she opened the doors to her mansion calling out for a man called the black butler.

As everyone entered the mansion the doors closed behind them which startled the girls who swiftly turned around. Smiling at them was a tall male in an old styled butler suit that had long black hair and pure black eyes.

"Ah there you are Sebastian" Alex admitted leaning against the stairwell. Sebastian turned to his owner but frowned hurrying over to Alex.

"My dear you look like you went crashing through a china shop" Sebastian began undressing Alex's bandages in front of everyone as he kept Alex up right thoroughly checking Alex.

Aria felt jealousy run deep inside her veins as she watched the butler man handle her woman.

"Master, these paramedics were careless and stupid come with me we need to fix you" Sebastian noted before pushing Alex towards the kitchen that was protesting and pointing to her guests.

Aria had enough and told everyone to follow her as she stalked after the butler and her girlfriend.

Alex grunted and hissed gripping the island as her butler used hot water to rinse out all her wounds before taking out the metals and glass that weren't removed.

Once the glass and metals were taken from the cuts, more hot water was poured all over the injuries rinsing them out again. Sebastian chuckled as Alex clenched the island harder as he changed the hot water to peroxide.

"Argh, must you take enjoyment in this" Alex grunted making Sebastian chuckle more.

"Sorry master, I assume you haven't drunk at all today" Sebastian noted as he began to put fresh wrap with ointment coated all over it.

"Yeah well I was busy trying to save my lover from being tossed off a train" Alex commented bitterly.

Sebastian just nodded before moving away going into the fridge that was next to the much larger one. Ripping open the blood packet he poured the blood into a black mug before adding coffee to it. Sadly Sebastian chose the wrong time to take out the blood bag causing all the girls to gasp.

"Gee…thanks Sebastian…" Alex mumbled looking to the group.

"Why does your butler have a bag of blood…and why are you going to drink it…oh my god…was that in the flask?!" Aria shouted.

Alex sighed taking her drink she just left leaving her butler to tend to the girl as she disappeared around the corner and up the stairs to her chambers.

The girl's watched Alex just leave as if she wasn't ready to answer the question.

"Aria, I know what we saw was pretty weird and stuff…but I don't think freaking out like that was the answer" Spencer spoke up rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aren't you the wise one master speaks most about" Sebastian commented.

Everyone looked to the butler who was just smiling at them.

"so.…uh…is there anything other than blood in their? Or if one of us opens it are we going see dead bodies?" Hannah laughed nervously.

"She doesn't kill and eat her victims Hannah there is actual food and such in this mansion" Caleb commented before going over to Sebastian smiling before opening the fridge.

"So why does…she have blood" Emily moved closer to Spencer watching Caleb take frozen pizza's out.

"It helps me heal and thrive, it was keeps me alive most of the times" Everyone jumped as they turned quickly staring at Alex who was behind them with no bandages on and black sweats.

"What are you" Aria asked bluntly.

"If I told you then I would lose all the fun, but the better question is…do you fear me?" Alex crossed her arms staring at Aria.

"I should, but I'm not…I just want answers" Aria admitted stepping closer.

"My humanity is small but it is there don't treat me differently for what you saw" Alex continued to stare at Aria as she spoke.

Alex crossed over grabbing Aria by the waist pulling her close as she dipped her head kissing aria with a firey passion.

Once Alex pulled away Aria spoke staring up at her lover.

"Wow" Aria began grinning.

"That is what you should remember me for, not for what you saw because of my lovely butler" Alex said smiling kissing Aria's forehead.

"The pizzas are ready guys" Caleb spoke up smiling at Alex.

"Wait Caleb, did you know about Alex?" Hannah asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Well no, but I found the blood and such….but it wasn't my business and she has always been good to me. Honest, loyal, and most of all kind" Caleb smiled brightly to Alex before stuffing his face with a slice of pizza.

Sebastian let out a chuckle as Alex stared at him, before bowing to Alex leaving the room only to come back with a stack of movies.

"I assume this is what you will be doing with your new found friends, or I hope unless it's one of "those" gathering" Sebastian commented causing Alex to be put on spot.

"I…uh…well I am no virgin that all I have to say to this topic" Alex rubbed her neck blushing as Aria just stared at her.

"Damn, I knew it Alex got more pussy then any of us" Hannah blurted out laughing.

Spencer was silent but her eyes were glued onto the lower half of Alex, as she blushed remembering what was seen in the shower.

Alex smirked before looking to the clock glaring at it before turning her attention to Sebastian.

"Sebastian…you know what to do…" Alex shifted her gaze to Caleb.

"Yes master of course." Sebastian left to the main entrance locking the door before hitting a secret panel revealing a hand print scanner which lead to a passcode which then went to a eye scanner which then went to voice recognition to then a prick of blood before the lights flickered off then back on as the whole building went into lock down and the invisible force field was activated making as if the house never existed.

"What just happened?" Hannah asked once the lights came back on.

"The security system" Caleb answered his girlfriend staring at Alex.

"Let's go to the entertainment room to watch these" Alex noted to the movies before gesturing everyone to follow her as they entered a much larger room Alex flicks on the lights causing everyone to gasp.

The room was huge with a 62 inch plasma TV on the wall with a large dresser of some sorts full of game systems and a DVD player. The room also had its own snack food consecution stand with candy and fountain drinks and of course popcorn.

"Wow this is amazing" Aria spoke up looking around.

"I know…I redid this house…because I could not bear the memories…it held while everything was the same…this room especially...was the room my parents…died in…" Alex smiled bitterly her eyes half open.

Spencer went over to Alex surprising everyone as she hugged the girl pressing her forehead against Alex's staring deeply into the sparkling silver eyes.

"I wish I can say I understand your pain fully…but I only lost a dear friend to me by crazy fucking killers…that are now after us…but you stopped them each time…saving not just my life but everyone's life…risking yours" Spencer smiled as Alex smiled staring at Spencer before reaching up and caressing Spencer's cheek causing jealousy looks to come from Aria and Emily.

"Thank you Spencer" Alex smiled before dropping her hand.

"Ehem…let us watch movies now" Emily spoke up giving an innocent smile.

"Aye let's" Alex nodded and everyone took their seats. Everyone sat in pairs with their significant others making comments as the movie chosen to first watch was bridesmaids.

After the second Hangover and in between taken 2 the girls had fallen asleep except Spencer. Caleb was nodding off as well which Alex noticed smirking. Turning off the giant screen she turned to Spencer and Caleb gesturing to the fast asleep girls.

"I think it's time for sleep yes?" Alex smiled with Caleb and Spencer nodding.

Gathering Aria in her arms Alex watched Spencer pick up Emily with no troubles. Shifting her eyes to Caleb who was slightly having problems raised a brow before whispering.

"Caleb would you like help?" Alex whispered loud enough for Caleb to look at her but not loud enough to wake the girls. Weakly nodding Caleb gave a sheepish smile before both Spencer and Caleb eyes widened as Alex's eyes flashed a dark amethyst purple with bright white irises. They were confused for a moment before Caleb and Spencer jumped as Sebastian made his appearance announcing himself in the dark corner of the room with that creepy smile on his face looking towards Alex.

"You called for me?" Sebastian asked standing next to Caleb.

"Aye I'm glad it still works to summon you, will you take Hannah upstairs with Caleb while Spencer and I take Emily and Aria up.

Alex nodded to Spencer who had taken the room across the hall from Alex's chambers while Caleb and Hannah had chosen the bedroom a couple doors down from Alex's. Once everyone's doors closed it was time for sleep in the household that was Alex's.

It was around 6 am when Spencer awoke, untangling herself from Emily who seemed to like using her as a body pillow. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, she was used to being up so early but school was opening later than normal because of the small fund raiser marathon they were throwing. Stretching she finally got out of bed only in sweats and a tang top, slipping out of the room quietly she began tip toeing down the hall assuming everyone was asleep. After descending down the stairs, she started to hear faint music she couldn't quite pin out, but continued to move towards the sound until she came to a door that wasn't far from the kitchen. Spencer moved closer to the door, pressing her ear to the door to get a better clear sound of the music that was coming from beyond the door, but she didn't suspect the butler to appear out of nowhere.

"Alex is down in the training room, she usually blasts her music when she is training, you could go down there instead of looking like a fish out of water" Sebastian said with such a smile on his face as he opened the door for Spencer.

"I uh…yeah" Spencer blushed at being caught but quickly descended down the flights of stairs heading towards the bright room.

Once Spencer entered the room she saw Alex with only sweats on and a bra hitting a bag with such force. Spencer's eyes widened as Alex has punched right through the bag literally ripped in half.

"If you're going to just stand there you might as well come over" Alex smiled at Spencer who acted like a deer caught in headlights.

Finally getting over her shock, Spencer joined over to where Alex was who was now getting in the position to do pushups. Spencer was amazed at the defined muscles that showed against Alex's skin as she watched the girl do one push up after the other.

"Spencer can you sit on my back?" Alex asked looking towards the girl as she finished her tenth push up.

"Uh…what..?...I mean…um sure..." Spencer furrowed her brows but moved sitting pretzel legged on Alex who returned to doing pushups with no signs of faltering.

"With you on my back it gives much more weight onto my hands, which makes the torso stronger" Alex spoke continuing to do her pushups, having now reached fifty.

"Will you be telling Aria...or well showing her you're secret?" Spencer asked but started to worry if she should have kept it to herself, as Alex froze in mid pushups.

"I will…in time…right now I don't believe she's ready…seeing as she was almost thrown off a train" Alex spoke but Spencer could feel the tension in Alex's body even though she was still doing pushups.

"Spencer when will you be telling the rest of them about your new gf, well not new but your relationship with Emily is far past friendship now" Alex asked as she was reaching seventy pushups.

"Oh…I don't really know actually…I guess I'll ask Emily to see if she's ready" Spencer admitted blushing at the thought about being open in public with her relationship with Emily.

"Hm…well we better get up stairs I assume everyone will be waking up any minute, and breakfast isn't going cook itself" Alex said finally finishing her hundredth push up. Spencer didn't say anything until she got off Alex.

"Yeah…sure…do you need help?" Spencer asked as Alex got up off the floor sweat glistening off her bare upper body.

Alex smiled and nodded before grabbing a towel on nearby equipment.

"Let's get going then" Alex walked first with Spencer following from behind as Alex opened the door, keeping it open long enough for Spencer to follow in suit up the stairs to the final door that Alex held open also. Once they were both upstairs Alex let the door close before leading Spencer to the kitchen.

"I'll get the eggs and bacon, what else would you like out?" Spencer asked opening the other fridge grabbing the eggs and bacon.

"Hm, you know what why don't I make a big breakfast that way you guys won't be starving during the marathon." Alex stated smiling as she got the pots and pans out starting to turn on the oven.

"Uh sure…what else would you like out?" Spencer went to go back into the fridge only to be halted by Alex.

"I'll get it why don't you start making the eggs everyone would want or like" Alex moved Spencer over to the oven.

"Um…alright" Spencer started making scramble eggs, hard boil, soft boil, and sunny side eggs. Alex chuckled at the different types of eggs before taking out bread, sausage, pancake mix, and assortment of Danishes and muffins. Alex hummed moonlight symphony while she got out mixing bowls and plates for everything. Spencer was surprised on how right on key Alex was while humming, but needed to keep focused on the eggs placing them on different plates, making sure not to burn any.

Breakfast was almost fully done when both Alex and Spencer heard the groans and movement of Hannah followed by Cal, Aria and Emily. Chuckling at the sounds Alex made a comment before coming behind Spencer who froze in spot as she tried not to get burned by the bacon.

"Calm down Spencer, relax I'm getting the ground coffee so everyone has a pick me up" Alex spoke into Spencer's ear, bringing out the bags of coffee. Although it left Alex and Spencer in a compromising position as the other shuffled into the kitchen.

"Uh…are we interrupting something?" Hannah asked as Alex backed away while Spencer just acted as if it was nothing placing bacon on the plate that was next to the sausage.

"No not at all I was getting the coffee, we can't have a breakfast without some caffeine" Alex said chuckling as she turned on the coffee machine, winking at a sleep dazed Aria.

"Do you guys need any help?" Caleb asked looking at all the delicious food.

"Yeah sure take it to the dining table, this way I don't have to get Sebastian" Alex said handing a couple of plates to Caleb who got help from Hannah.

"So why are you and Alex up so early?" Emily asked as Aria was fully waking up.

"I was working out and I assume Sebastian showed Spencer where my work out music was coming from, so she came down and started helping me work out" Alex handed over two cups of coffee to Emily and Aria.

"I see, I guess Spencer isn't the only early bird" Aria commented smiling as she sipped her coffee.

"Alright let's move this all to the dining room, so Caleb doesn't eat all the food" Alex chuckled.

Once everyone was seated and began eating conversation started to pick up as everyone started becoming fully awake. The food was going quickly, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves until Sebastian decided to come in with a blood vial which caused everyone heads to turn but Alex's.

"Ah I see everyone is not fully comfortable with your, need" Sebastian stated standing beside Alex who looked up from her plate to Sebastian smiling softly.

"Aye, but I hope they will eventually get used to it…." Alex took the vial from Sebastian, dumping the red liquid into her coffee.

"I am sorry if I ruined your morning" Sebastian said before bowing and leaving.

"Alex…we aren't uncomfortable about it…it was just a slight shock" Aria admitted placing her hand on Alex's.

"In a different topic and also agreeing with Aria, are you also doing the marathon?" Hannah asked.

"No I won't be I will be helping out with water and other needs for the marathon" Alex smiled looking to Spencer as she drank from her cup.

"Looks like your clear from any competition then Spencer" Caleb commented chuckling.

"Definitely going be a fun time running…" Spencer added in her two cents.

"You all should get home, of course you can stay Caleb seeing as your things are already here…but we must not be late for school" Alex stated getting up smiling.

"How are we going get home though?" Aria asked as Alex came over kissing the top of Aria's head.

"There's a silver Buick in the garage waiting to be driven by one of you" Alex grinned dangling the car keys in front of Aria.

"I will show them to the garage then" Sebastian commented appearing out of now were.

"Good Caleb and I will see you ladies at school then" Alex said before kissing Aria.

Everyone met up at school and was ready for the late classes they were going have, but got lucky and was going to have the history class all together, but the catch was the teacher was with the woman Aria's father was cheating on his wife with.

The girls ended up with some troubles as the texts back and forth weren't so flattering and gotten them in trouble with the one person the texts were about. The girls were stalled from leaving the class as the lovely teacher had a lot to say.

Meredith gave a sour smile as she handed Aria back her phone, but didn't let them leave just yet as she gave them a threat.

"If you four plan on passing this class, you will abide by my rules and my standards, because in here you hold no power, so I suggest you wise up I hold the key to your futures" Meredith spoke with an evil smile on her face, but that smile didn't stay long as the girls knight in shining armor had a lot to say.

"Actually bitch, I hold the key to their future, your just some skank that slept with a professor to make sure you passed, good job I wonder how many times you will keep opening your legs to get by in life" Alex walked into the class taking off her sunglasses revealing an Eden green eye color that was so bright and glistened in the light.

"I am a teacher, and you will not speak to me in that way" Meredith commented standing her ground as the girls just backed up.

"yeah, no you're a whore a good for nothing dirty bitch, who is on a power trip, and I mean no one fucking threatens the people I care about, so if you want to keep this job you better back the fuck off" Alex got right in Meredith face, while Spencer, Hannah and Emily were silent and gulping praying that Alex wouldn't kill Meredith, Aria was a bit preoccupied checking out Alex.

Aria's eyes were glued to Alex's body as the woman had on tight black leather pants and a loose white button up and a loose black tie to complete the outfit with some stylish black sneakers with red accents on them.

"I will get you expelled" Meredith was still trying to be the big bitch and that's when everyone gasped as a glimpse of blood dribbled down Meredith cheek. There was a shallow small cut which Alex had made using Meredith letter opener.

"You have no power, you as worthless as Aria's father's dick, so go jump on that some more, and shut your fucking mouth. This is your last warning, I will kill you and leave you on his doorstep" Alex narrowed her eyes before leaving.

"I uh…think it's time for us to go" Spencer grabbed Aria and jerked her from her thoughts as all the girls quickly fled from the scene, leaving a frozen in place Meredith alone in her classroom.

The girls didn't see Alex for the rest of the day but did stumble upon, the creepy janitor but not the janitor himself but what he had in his cove, Alison's journal. The girls then decided during the half time of the marathon, they would return to the basement and take the journal while the janitor was out.

They were successful the only catch was the journal was replaced by a blank one. Frustrated and annoyed that their effort s were lost they went to leave until they were confronted by the janitor. Frightened and worried as the janitor had a weapon in hand, they backed away slowly. Luckily they had a savior; Caleb came in the nick of time.

"There you guys are, I been looking for you, is everything alright?" Caleb asked and the girls smiled in relief as they rushed over to Caleb, before taking him by the arm dragging him with them out of the basement.

They left the school in a hurry making sure no one else noticed they were gone. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs they began talking and discussing, but Aria interrupted their A talk to ask where Alex was.

"Caleb have you seen Alex?" Aria asked looking around before looking back at Caleb.

"Um…last time I saw her she was helping handing out water to people" Caleb answered before everyone was jolted back as a huge fire and explosion happened inside one of the tents.

The ganged rushed over and was about to help until a bunch of teachers and staff pushed and held them back shouting to stay away. One of the students ran over to Aria and the gang with concern and worry on his face.

"I…I saw Alex rush into the burning exploding tent…when it sent off…the history teacher was inside…so Alex rushed in when we all heard her scream" The boy was out of breath and everyone watched as the life drained out of Aria. The silence went on for a few seconds until someone shouted, drawing the attention back to the fire. Everyone gasped and Aria and the gang moved up front to see what the commotion was about.

Aria was brought to tears as someone emerged from the burning tent, not just someone though, Alex was walking out of the burning fire her tie and shirt in ashes, along with some of her pants. In Alex's arms was Meredith, Alex kept walking until the paramedics rushed over taking Meredith from her. Aria didn't care she ran as fast as she could to Alex shouting the woman's name. Once Aria got close enough she gasped as the Sin part of Alex's tattoo was bleeding, but Alex didn't seem to mind or notice as she turned from the medics smiling brightly at Aria. Everyone caught up to Aria but Aria quickly jumped Alex hugging onto the wounded girl tightly crying.

"Ah, don't cry it's alright, please don't cry sweetheart" Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Aria smiling over to the other girls and Caleb.

"Always playing hero, you big ass" Aria cried some more as Spencer and Caleb smiled with relief.

"You gave everyone a big scare" Caleb commented.

Alex grinned her vibrant orange fire eye color shining bright as she stroked Aria's hair.

"You guys should get home, change, take a shower, relax, so we can have an interesting bright day tomorrow, we could all meet up at Spencer's" Alex spoke motion to Spencer.

"Oh yeah sure, that sounds like a god plan" Spencer smiled and nodded in agreement to the idea.

"yeah…well I had to much excitement for today…so I think I'm going call my mom and tell her I will be staying at Spencer's for the night" Emily commented looking at Spencer with a innocent smile.

"Good and I will spend the night at Hannah's if she wants me there" Caleb commented looking to Hannah who gave him an amused smile and nodded.

"Alright, I will head home and I will swing by your house when I'm much more dressed and such" Alex spoke looking at Aria who was wiping at her eyes.

"You better" Aria muttered before kissing Alex lightly.

Everyone departed for the night as the police and fire trucks came, cleaning up the whole area while investigating who started the fire and why.

Aria was sitting in the living room waiting for Alex to show up, it was already getting late and Aria was beginning to worry about her love. She didn't notice her father had entered the room until he sat down, she could tell something wasn't right so she just stayed silent.

"Aria, I need to know something…. Meredith is in stable condition, she only suffered from minor burns, but she told me when I went there what happened in her classroom…and I'm trying so hard not to believe it but when you told me you and Alison had wrecked my office and let Meredith take the fall…it's very hard not to believe that you may have started that fire" Byron spoke staring at his daughter.

"Wow, you seriously think I would do something like that, unbelievable….you seriously lost your priorities and morals" Aria got up from the couch disgusted with her father.

"You have to understand that, I don't think I even know you anymore Aria, did you or did you not set that fire" Byron shouted and Aria just stared at him with disgust and anger.

"You sicken me, you adulterous lousy excuse of a male" Alex entered the room with loose fit blue jeans and a white t shirt on, her hair in a messy style but her eyes were dangerously scary red.

"Get out of my house, this is between me and my daughter" Byron shouted which brought Mike and Ella into the room.

"No, I will not leave, because I will be leaving with your ex-wife and daughter and your only son." Alex leaned against the wall as Mike and Ella looked confused.

"What's going on, sweety why are you crying" Ella asked her daughter who moved swiftly across the room into her mother's embrace.

"Your soon to be ex-husband was accusing his daughter of trying to burn his whore alive" Alex commented to Ella who looked at Byron with shock and anger.

"What the fuck" Mike shouted.

"I personally should have let her burn, if I knew this was going happen" Alex commented running a hand through her hair.

"That's it I had enough of your talk, you are no longer allowed to see my daughter" Byron yelled angrily.

"You don't get to longer have a say anymore Byron, because she is no longer your daughter" Alex smirked as she took out a large brown envelope from underneath her shirt, she then walked over to Ella handing her the folder.

Everyone watched Ella open it up especially Aria as she took out a bunch of white papers looking through them before making a comment.

"These are custody, and divorce papers….they all been filled out…all it needs is my signature and a judge to sign off on it" Ella spoke as she read the papers.

"Once you sign those, that will be your ex-husband and this will be only your children, he will have no custody over them" Alex commented her eyes fallen onto Aria, who didn't know what to feel but smiled a genuine smile at Alex.

"You bitch I won't let you take my family form me" Byron snapped and went to tussle with Alex, but Alex was in no mood to play she knocked Byron onto his back and punched him square in the nose breaking it before tossing his scum ass onto the couch.

"You can keep the house and everything, Ella, Mike, and Aria will be living with me from now on, I have already separated your bank accounts from hers, paid off all Ella's debt, sponsors from art galleries will be coming to meet with Ella, and they will have all their needs and desires or wants from me. You will never see them again unless you want me to kill your beloved Meredith, seeing as you never stopped the affair with her even when she stopped being a student. Hope you like used up whore pussy Byron, because that's all you will ever get." Alex finally finished speaking before turning to Ella and Mike.

"You both should get all your things ready, I had Sebastian rent me a large black escalade to fit all four of us and your belongings into" Alex smiled looking to Aria who didn't seemed phased by anything else, but more over excited to live with Alex.

"I uh…guess we will start packing" Ella finally spoke up after moments of being in shock.

Alex nodded before looking to Aria, smiling softly.

"You should go follow suit in packing" Alex ushered Aria to go get packed, which she did she left with her brother to get packed.

Looking at groaning Byron Alex went over to him smiling at him, before leaning down placing her hand over his mouth.

"Time for you to go night night Byron" Alex watched Byron look at her scared to death but she applied pressure to a vital point in his neck, which knocked him out cold for 24 hrs.

Alex waited almost up to two hours when Aria came down having difficulties with her things. Chuckling Alex waited until Aria got down the stairs before picking up all her luggage and bags which was a total of ten with ease. Aria was amazed but didn't say anything as she watched Alex leave to put the items in the trunk. Returning Alex wasn't alone next to her was Sebastian with his creepy smile on his face.

"Hello master's lover, I am here to help your family move their things into the car" Sebastian spoke as Mike came downstairs having left some of his bags on top of the stairs.

Alex nodded to Sebastian who took the items from Mike, and then gathered the items on top of the stairs making it 15 items in total being carried out in one go to the trunk of the car.

"I had Sebastian come so we could move this along faster, Byron is out cold and will be for a while, his not dead just unconscious, and I called the hospital as well and told his whore that he will be in need of medical care." Alex spoke watching Aria's expression.

"Alex you didn't have to do this, any of this, but you did…it means a lot to me" Aria admitted running her hand down Alex's arm.

"You do not have to thank me love, it will be nice to have you closer to me." Alex smiled reaching up and brushing loose strands from Aria's face.

Alex and Aria just smiled and stared into each other's eyes, while Ella and Mike finally came down the stairs with the last of their things. Sebastian had reentered the house smiling at Mike and Ella before taking their things without another word to finish loading up the car.

"Alright honey…that butler has gotten all of our things…it's time to head out you both still have school in the morning." Ella spoke to her two children.

Alex chuckled but nodded in agreement gesturing for everyone to leave and get in the car. Once they reached the mansion, Aria was the last to leave as Sebastian showed them to their rooms. Alex stopped at her chambers door as Aria had soon followed her, but Alex could sense Ella watching them from down the hall.

"I know, I can't room with you or my mother would have a fit" Aria smiled giggling a bit.

"True, she would probably believe we are doing naughty things" Alex chuckled before reaching out stroking Aria's cheek.

"Yeah…I hope the others are alright…especially Emily and Spencer….knowing that Ian is still living there" Aria said Goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Hm…I assure you they are fine, but we will discuss this Ian fellow more tomorrow" Alex said before kissing Aria on the top of her head, before disappearing into her chambers.

Aria left to her own room which was farther down the hall past her mothers and brother's room wondering how Spencer and Emily were doing.

**At the Hastings house in Spencer's room**

"What happened today…was just indescribable…why or who would light up the tent knowing Meredith was in there" Emily spoke leaning into Spencer's embrace.

"I think it was on purpose, I think they knew Meredith was in there…but the motive I don't know" Spencer commented kissing Emily's cheek, while keeping her arms tightly around Emily.

"Sometimes I wish I knew who A was and why they are doing this…" Emily admitted her head tilting down.

Spencer brushed Emily's hair to her shoulder placing light kisses down the back of Emily's neck whispering against her skin.

"I know how you feel, I do but we will win this game before anyone else dies or gets hurt" Spencer whispered against Emily's skin before nipping at the girls neck eliciting small moans from Emily.

"Spencer…" Emily shifted turning to face her new lover. She saw the want and lust in Spencer's eyes, so she decided to seal the deal kissing Spencer with as much lust and want. Spencer moaned into the kiss before slipping her tongue into Emily's open mouth letting their tongue's battle for dominance. Emily pushed Spencer into a laying position onto the bed straddling the girl, as she moved her hands under Spencer's shirt memorizing every inch of Spencer's upper body. They never broke the kiss until Emily pushed up Spencer's shirt in need of wanting it off, which Spencer obliged removing her shirt revealing no bra underneath. Emily's eyes were drawn to Spencer's bare alethic tone upper body as her hands cupped and groped Spencer's breasts as she felt soft lips against the base of her neck.

Spencer reconnected their lips as she moved her own hands under Emily's shirt before taking it off, groping and squeezing at Emily's large perky breasts. With both girls upper bodies pressed against each other, Spencer flipped their positions as her dominant side started coming out as she kissed and licked down Emily's chest. Her hand slipping into Emily's shorts and underwear, slipping two fingers into the very wet core causing Emily to gasp and arch. Grinning Spencer licked and sucked on Emily's right breast leaving hickies all over the girl's breasts. Spencer enjoyed marking up Emily's body with love marks, but mostly enjoyed claiming what was hers, moving her fingers deeper and faster into Emily she latched onto Emily's right nipple sucking on it roughly.

Moving her hand Spencer brushed Emily's clit with her thumb raking the sensitive bud with her thumb nail causing Emily to moan much louder and her walls tighten around Spencer's fingers. Spencer could tell Emily was close as she began to suck and toy with Emily's left nipple, still pumping her fingers roughly and much faster into her lover. With a few more strokes Spencer knew Emily was on the edge waiting to be pushed over, her back was starting to sting from Emily's nails raking over her skin, but didn't mind it as she bit down Emily's right nipple pushing her lover over the edge. Spencer's name could be heard echoing off her bedroom walls as she let Emily ride out her orgasm before slipping her fingers out.

Smiling Spencer pressed her forehead against Emily as the girl finally opened her eyes looking into the dark brown eyes shining with love. Emily smiled back before kissing her lover lightly; Spencer moved off Emily but lay next to her pulling her close.

"I love you Em" Spencer whispered holding her girlfriend close.

"I love you too Spencer" Emily cuddled into Spencer before both girls drifted to sleep.

But little did all the girls know that tomorrow was going to be hell, in all the wrong places.

*****well guys here's the third chapter hope you all like it***********


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning**

Aria and her family had awoken and gone with their daily routines of waking up and getting ready for school and work. Sebastian had prepared coffee and breakfast for the three, but Aria was confused when she didn't see Alex at all. Aria stayed back when Ella and Mike went off to school and work, Aria decided to call out for Sebastian who appeared behind her scaring her to death.

"Jesus, Sebastian I almost had a heart attack" Aria admitted holding her hand over her chest.

"I am sorry my lady what can I do for you" Sebastian apologized with such a creepy smile on his face.

"Have you seen Alex?" Aria asked frowning.

"Ah I have this is for you" Sebastian held out car keys and a letter with fancy letters.

Aria took the keys and opened the note reading it.

**Note: Hello my love, if you are reading this note then you know I am not here. I am sorry I left without saying goodbye, but it's not goodbye I will return in a couple of days or maybe less. I had to take care of things and there are some questions I need answers too. Please do not get into any trouble while I am gone. But if you get into serious trouble, remember wear the necklaces I have given you for then I will always be there, be safe I will be watching. I love you I will see you soon, but how about you go to school in style. I had Sebastian go out with my bank card and get you the nicest jaguar he could find for you to go around in. Think of it as a gift and a reminder I will be back. If you and your family or friends need anything, Sebastian is there for you.**

**Love yours truly Alex**

"Guess I'm going to school in a jaguar." Aria spoke grinning at Sebastian.

Aria had gone to school and wowed everyone with her new car, but she still held sadness that she did not know when her lover would come.

In the next couple of weeks things had gone from bad to worse, Emily was poisoned with human growth, which accelerated to an Ulcer. The worse of it though was that her father had seen her collapse in school in so much pain. Once she was admitted into the hospital things had only gotten worse as it showed A was still very much around. Spencer stayed with her lover side like glue, but it didn't stop A from getting a hold of Emily in a spa. The girls were becoming paranoid and scared, they felt unsafe while Alex was gone and Caleb was down in Florida seeing his mother. Things only became unshaken as the rehearsal before the wedding ended badly for Hannah, especially because her soon to be step sister got her drunk. With Hannah in tears her grandmother came in the nick of time to help her out but she wasn't alone.

**At the rehearsal flash back**

Hannah was getting yelled at by her father until her grandmother busted in, but she wasn't alone.

"Ah my lady's friend why do you shed such tears?" Sebastian moved into the room taking out a handkerchief to wipe away Hannah's tears.

'What on earth is going on here?" Hannah's grandmother shouted.

"Nothing just my daughter accusing her soon to be step sister of drinking, then throwing up on her dress, and oh and ruining this night" Tom spoke in anger.

Sebastian turned to the man and then to the step sister, reaching out he slapped the blonde right across the face.

"Filfthy whore, you drugged her I can smell the alcohol from her water bottle while yours is clean, you drugged my master's friend and then turn her father on her. This will cause you death you lousy slut" Sebastian spoke a scary smile on his face as he caught Tom's fist with such ease.

"As for you, you show no good as a father in any way or form, no wonder the master left me these papers" Sebastian used his free hand taking out a brown folder handing it to the grandmother who opened it.

Sebastian grinned at the man before a horrifying crunching sound was heard as the man howled in man as his hand was broken.

Everyone cringed and the step sister looked scared as Tom held his broken hand.

"You are lucky my master isn't here or she would have killed you both" Sebastian spoke.

"These are custody papers and finical papers…" The grandmother blinked reading it all.

"For what and for who?" Hannah asked finally regaining composure.

"These papers are for your mother to sign…they cut Tom out of all custody of you, and he has to pay your mouth 2 million dollars by the end of the month, then the papers will be finalized and he will no longer be your father, or allowed to see you or come near you" The grandmother read from the papers.

"What?!" Tome shouted.

"That is right, the master has deemed you as unfit as Byron, you will never see Hannah again, enjoy your life with your new family, try not fucking this one up" Sebastian said with a creepy grin on his face.

"I don't have 2 million to fucking give though" Tom grunted out.

"Oh yes you do, from that off shore account you made in new Zealand, that you kept from both women you supposedly loved" Sebastian said as Tom's face drained.

"You have in counting over 5 billion in off shore accounts" Sebastian continued.

"You bastard" The grandmother spoke.

"Now that we are through here, it is time for Hannah to come back home, but first" Sebastian's fist went straight into Tom's gut as he fell over instantly howling in pain. The step daughter moved quickly to her new father in law's side as the other three people left.

**End of Flash back**

"So…that's how me and my mom got the money…" Hannah finished telling the story as all the girls sat at the table at school.

"Wow, I wonder if Alex told Sebastian to watch over us…but that's really great that he came" Aria said sipping from her drink.

"Hey Aria…have you heard from Alex at all?" Spencer asked worried about her friend.

"No…but hey least I'm warming up to Sebastian…even if his smile is really creepy" Aria said shrugging.

"What I don't get is….Alex leaves and suddenly Ian is dead..?" Emily admits looking to her girlfriend who seems lost in thought.

**First Ian flashback**

Spencer told her sister that she would go back to the church to get her phone. Heading back to the deserted church, Spencer couldn't help feeling something just wasn't right. Going inside she finally found her sister's phone but wasn't alone in the church.

"It's time to finish what we started Spencer" Ian appeared from the shadows and spooked Spencer.

"Ian…" Spencer moved keeping as much space as possible before making a run for it up the bell tower of the church. Once at the full top she and Ian faced off but Spencer slipped but grabbed onto Ian as he spoke to her as if it was the end for her.

"You knew too much Spencer, I must do this to end this madness" Ian spoke but Spencer's eyes were wide as Ian obviously didn't know they had a guest as the person in a black hoodie and black gloves tossed Ian off the bell tower, causing him to fall into a lot of rope appearing to be dead.

Spencer was holding onto her dear life, her necklace from Alex starting to glow as her friends busted into the church calling out to Spencer. They rushed once they heard Spencer and ran as fast as they could up the bell tower but they were too late. Spencer had slipped, but was caught by the only and only creepy Butler.

"My my trouble and danger do seem to follow you girls around" Sebastian admitted as the girls looked at Sebastian with relief, as Spencer was caught bridal style clinging to the odd butler.

The girls rushed to Spencer and Sebastian who put her down smiling at the girls as I there wasn't a body dangling in tied up ropes.

"Jesus Sebastian was that you who pushed Ian off?" Spencer asked as they stared up horrified.

"Me? No I came just in the nick of time to catch you but I did see some odd fellow leaving in a black hoodie" Sebastian admitted fixing his suit.

"We need to call the cops" Emily spoke up hugging Spencer tightly who was still a bit shaken.

Emily reached for her phone but all girls froze as each of their phones went off. They knew it could only be one person and grimaced as they opened their phones revealing a text from A.

**It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can, bitches. –A**

"Whoever this A person is, seems very rude no wonder the Master has been so tied up, she will not be happy about her friend almost being killed." Sebastian spoke as he fixed his gloves.

Emily just shook her head not sure what the message meant but dialed 911 speaking to the police.

The church was then flooded with police as the girls waited outside with Sebastian who seemed unaffected by everything that was going on.

The girls thought that it was finally done and over with, until the police came out asking if it was all a joke. Now the message made sense as the policemen told them there was no body in there. Speechless the girls just stared, but Sebastian had a lot to say.

"Excuse me sir, but there was a body in there, but I don't think the male died though, see he was tossed off that bell tower and was tangled up in rope. Now the tangled up in rope may have knocked him out and caused him to appear lifeless, but I assure you a man was there. Fully thinking about it he probably is in severe pain and will need medication for all sorts of damage which was done by the fall and the ropes." Sebastian talked as if he killed Ian which caused the policeman to just stand there in silence.

The girls just stared at Sebastian who then started to smile very….creepily as his eye color began to change.

"Now I would be very displeased and bad things might happen if you think these girls are lying or that I am lying…and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you…or your family…or your sweet sweet mother….right Berry?" Sebastian leaned in close his smile only getting wider as Officer Berry swallowed as everyone over heard what was being said. The girl's moms just stood behind their daughters speechless.

"Yes…of course I will get right on investigating…" Berry walked away but you could see the sweat coming off him.

"Well that's enough excitement for one day, let us all go home and rest" Sebastian spoke clapping his hands together while turning to the girls and their mothers who wondered about the creepy butler that was taking care of their kids.

The next morning headlines didn't stay long as the first headlines had a picture of the girls with the title "pretty liars" didn't reach very far and only lasted an hour at most being on the print, until the new headlines wrote "newspaper headline editor tossed out of a window and hung to death by a telephone line from his office" which got the girls wondering if Sebastian had anything to do with it.

**The flash back ends as Spencer is pulled from her thoughts as Hannah points to a person of interest.**

"Spence…is that Ren?" Hannah asked as a hood looking male in scrubs is buying a latte.

Spencer looks to the male as notices that it is Ren but it brings her back to a different flash back.

**Second flash back of Ian but also the last flash back.**

The girls were able to convince Ren to help them find Ian, so the plan was that Ren would convince Spencer's sister to take them to where Ian was hiding out. The plan was going so well as Melissa lead them to an abandon farm, but as Melissa screamed everyone rushed in to reveal a very dead Ian. A bullet went straight through his head and a suicide note was placed that admitted he killed Alison.

Afterwards the girl's names were cleared, but something just wasn't right as the confession didn't seem right. The girl's got Ian buried as it was the only right thing to do, but A was still around even with Ian dead.

**The flash back ends.**

Emily finally figured out that the confession was made up of A messages and that Ian was murdered by A, and that the real killer was still about as A showed them the whole video. Ian was innocent from the start, and now he lay dead in a coffin, but worse is now the girls are being forced to see Dr. Sullivan who got to know a lot more than their parents will ever know.

Problem was only the girls know where Dr. Sullivan is as A had now taken the only adult on their side away. Worried and sick to their stomach the girls try to go on with their lives but A keeps waving Dr. Sullivan in their faces with every text. The days only got worse and A had set them up as they were covered in dirt, and their dresses ruined they sat in a police station.

The bigger issue was it wasn't just Garrett but Weldon was back as well, smirking Weldon entered the room shocking the girls. Worse was Garret entered the room with the murder weapon, it wasn't a hockey stick but a shovel that hit Alison.

The interview was interrupted though as the double sided window was crashed through as a dead police office lay on the table. Coming through the broken glass was the one and only Sebastian in his butler outfit.

Spencer's mother moved the girls away from the table as Garrett and Weldon drew their weapons. The girls just stared at Sebastian who just smiled fixing his gloves while speaking.

"Weldon I thought my master told you that you were done ever coming near these girls, and Garrett it's good to see my master's suspicions were right, you are very alive and well it's good to have you back, my master will be pleased when she returns" Sebastian spoke smiling before opening his eyes which were pure black causing the light in the room to flicker.

"This interview is over, they will do community service for hmmm a day and then you both will get what you deserve, also Weldon you might want to decide what side you're on unless you want to end up dead like Garrett." Sebastian smiled meanly before the lights went fully out in the whole police station and then suddenly appeared back on as Sebastian was the one holding the guns.

Garrett swallowed hard and Weldon just stared.

"These are mine now, so let's go ladies it's time to go home for now" Sebastian smiled sweetly to the girls who just followed silently with Spencer's mom in lead.

Once they were in the parking lot Aria stopped Sebastian.

"Is Alex coming home?" Aria asked with hope in her voice.

Sebastian smiled knowingly before patting Aria's head.

"You will just have to wait for tomorrow and receive your surprise, don't worry community service won't go on your record do try and not fight because your all wearing the same outfit" Sebastian said chuckling.

"Thank you Sebastian…I know you and Alex have been through a lot protecting these girls" Spencer's mom admitted smiling at the creepy butler.

"Yes well when we give warning people should really follow it…or it will end badly" Sebastian admitted without even batting an eyelash.

"I guess…we will see all each other tomorrow" Spencer said but her eyes were drawn to Emily.

Emily and Spencer have been seeing each other nonstop but had yet to bring their relationship into full public to everyone even her friends. Emily smiled taking out her phone she sent Spencer a quick text as she walked away with Hannah and her mom.

Ella and Aria left with Sebastian but as Spencer sat in the car with her mother her phone vibrated and saw it was a text from Emily.

**Em: I love you**

**Spencer: I love you too**

**Em: we will get through this together**

**Spencer: forever and ever I'll be by your side**

**Em: sleep well**

**Spencer: I will try, you should to**

Both Spencer and Emily fell asleep texting each other while Hannah fell asleep wondering if Caleb was alright. Aria didn't fall asleep until 3 am as she had high hopes of seeing Alex tomorrow.

**The next day**

Garrett sat in his cop car watching the girls keeping a look out for Alex, as he worried of the creepy butler's word. The girls were hard at work, even though they all dreaded picking up garbage but it was better than jail. The odd thing was the tension was high and soon the girls were fighting, but it didn't get too serious until Spencer through her garbage bag hitting Emily. The two girls then started to go at each other physically even though they were dating, Aria was shouting for them to knock it off. Spencer and Emily were now rolling around on the floor fighting but they soon broke apart as they heard a large motorcycle coming towards them as they finally heard Aria's words.

Spencer and Emily rolled out of the way as someone drove a motorcycle onto the grass straight towards Garrett's car as the person jumped off in the nick of time. The motorcycle went straight into Garrett's car, but Garrett got out just in time. The girls all stared at the person, as police started to swarm in but everyone's eyes widened as the mystery person took out two Ak-47's and began firing until everyone dropped down.

The biker dropped the guns and took out a slim black obsidian katana from the sheath on their back pointing it at Garrett, who finally got off the ground. Garrett looked to the figure and drew out his weapon, his hands were shaky but he wasn't going back down as the person began to run swiftly at Garrett. Firing his gun, shots were fired as the person continued to run even as bullets pelted them, the foolish Garrett had unloaded his whole gun and went to put in a new load, but it was too late everyone gasped as Garrett was impaled with the blade. Spitting out blood Garrett looked at the biker who still had their helmet on and spat all over the helmet before the biker removed their blade from Garrett's diaphragm only to cut off the man's head in one go.

Everyone watched the head hit the ground and no one dared move as they all just stared. It wasn't over though the biker went into Garrett's car taking out the gasoline tank from the trunk and began pouring it all over the car and Garrett's dead body. Then it all went up in flames as a lite match fell onto the gasoline, the biker then walked away from the burning flames as if it was nothing, sheathing their blood soaked blade.

Emily and Spencer had moved over to where the other girls were as the biker walked in their direction. The cops began to flood the scene as Weldon appeared as they all raced surrounding the biker and the girls.

"Put your hands up, I hope you know your fate" Weldon state din his cop like voice, smiling as if victorious.

The biker stared at the girls before turning to Weldon and the cops reaching up and taking off their helmet receiving an audible gasp from everyone. Alex worked out her helmet hair smirking at Weldon as everyone just stared as Alex had a scar that ran down her left eye. Aria just stared at her lover, and then latched onto her not caring about the armed men.

"I did say I would be back" Alex spoke smiling at Aria and the girls before looking at Weldon.

"You thought you could get away with this Weldon you and whoever else thought you could kill me? Didn't think I'd get out alive? Or were you expecting the foreign government to handle me or that my leads would run dry or that I wouldn't find all your dirty little secrets on my quest" Alex spat onto the ground with disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Weldon commented.

"Oh yes you do Weldon, but here let me refresh your memory, You knew Alison, very well, and you are one piece of the puzzle to who killed her and why, but not only that you were on that party train and I know you're working for whoever fucking terrorizing everyone, but most of all I know you're a key to why my family was slaughtered" Alex shouted out.

All eyes were on Weldon who didn't have any words but then decided the best route.

"You have no proof, but it still wouldn't matter, you are going to jail for killing a cop" Weldon was grinning again.

Alex laughed and took out a piece of paper and smiled as everyone looked confused as what the paper was.

"The chief of police would you come over here" Alex shouted looking to the old man that was behind swat.

"His not going anywhere near you" Weldon commented.

"Fine you wish to play this the hard way then" Alex smiled with the same creepy smile Sebastian has as she took out her cellphone. The girls were frightened but also curious as to what was going happen; Alex raised her cellphone high and then hit the numbers 666. It went all quiet until the swat car blew up into huge flames along with 3 cop cars and then the helicopter went zooming up and up in the air with everyone screaming as the helicopter disappeared before it started to rain helicopter parts.

Weldon eyes were wide as chaos erupted around him as all the police force was forced to come further up and forward as one by one the cop cars blew up.

"Now, how many more deaths will have to happen Darren, before I get what I want" Alex raised a studded eyebrow as the girls just stared at their friend.

"No more! I will come forth just no more deaths…I already have more than ten families to contact about their deceased officer" the old man shouted coming over to Alex.

"Good choice, seems like you lose again Darren, but this is only the beginning you might want to choose a side before you end up dead, but then again I would love to come to your funeral" Alex smirked looking to Darren.

The chief took the paper from Alex and swallowed hard as he looked to this woman, not sure whether she was the devil or death in flesh.

"What does the paper say" Spencer asked curious.

"Its…a contract…a paid contract…by the government to terminate…Garrett…This paper gives her the right to kill him, and there's nothing we can do, she is free to do as she please.." The chief hands shook as he tried to control his emotions.

Alex smiled to the old man before resting her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret old man, my father would have been proud of you, you done a fine job, it's not your fault some of your cops are crooked. I will not kill any of your men, but if Weldon dies it was his own fate he put in deaths hands and lost" Alex spoke smiling softly as the old man studied her and then his eyes widened.

"Dear lord…how could I have missed it, Lady Alex you grown so much from when I saw you at the age of 5, my dear god…I was told in a report that there was no survivors…but here you are the last of the line of Garden's….now I see things so much clearly" The chief took off his hat and bowed kissing Alex's gloved hands.

"It's alright Alfred, things have changed and will get better" Alex smiled softly at the male before hugging the old man.

"Well I will get a team in here to clean up the mess you made, but please no more killing…" Alfred spoke in whisper sadness in his eyes.

"For you I will not kill any more law enforcement but for those doomed to die and those guilty they will have their bodies lay in the hell they made" Alex stated emotion leaving her voice.

Aria was the first to make a move wrapping her arms around Alex clinging onto the girl. The rest followed as they all grouped hug Alex as if she could disappear at any second.

Alfred watched this amused, a loud chuckling and bright smile on the man's face.

"You are dearly loved I see" Alfred commented as Alex just smiled looking at the girls.

"These girls are my life Alfred, I will protect them at all costs, and they are my new world" Alex admitted.

"Yes well I think it's time for my men to go…especially Darren Weldon..." Alfred nodded and bowed before shouting to Weldon and his men to roll out.

Everyone let go of Alex as the police left with a disgruntled Weldon in suit. Aria was beaming but Alex's eyes were on Spencer who blushed from the stare.

"You girls need to be more careful, you must stay united not apart" Alex's eyes shifted from Spencer to Emily.

"Ah master you arrived on time" Out of no were a silver bike appeared with Sebastian waiting with his creepy smile.

"There you are Sebastian I was wondering when you were going come" Alex smiled but began to frown as she noticed a certain box that Sebastian had with him.

"Sebastian…why is that with you…" Alex spoke with clear emotion in her voice.

"I had found these while you were away, I figured I would bring them to you" Sebastian admitted with a smile on his face.

"What is it Alex?" Spencer asked curious to know what was in the box.

Alex looked to Spencer then to Aria a small smile on her face before she went to fetch the box without a word. She came back over to the girl's box in hands as she stared at the contents with a sad smile. Alex took out a photo from some formal event and handed it over to Spencer.

Spencer chuckled at the picture as the group of girls huddled around Spencer also giggling.

"Yes I know the tuxedo was horrible, last time I wear black and purple female tuxedo…god it was horrible and the bowtie made it even worse..." Alex said shaking her head.

The girls noticed how the picture was posed and looked more towards the girl wrapped in arms with Alex. It was definitely a very romantic type of pose which had everyone's eyes shifting to Alex.

"Her name is Brittany, she was the most beautiful girl I ever had my eyes set on when I was in that school" Alex admitted but the sadness was still there.

"Sadly…she just wasn't for me….I had tried so hard and out spoken my love for her…but it just never seemed to click with her" Alex continued before putting the4 picture back in the box handing it off to Sebastian.

"I couldn't take my feelings for her any longer so I disappeared and came back here…where I found a more perfect love for me…" Alex smiled looking to Aria.

"But now it is all threatened by the fucked up nut jobs that are after us..." Hannah commented with a flip of her hair.

"Yes…well Sebastian and I have much to do…so please don't try and kill each other or mane each other while I handle…some...things." Alex said motioning to Emily and Spencer before kissing Aria gently. The girls watched Alex leave with her creepy butler but also noticed their parents coming over.

"Good news girls you don't have to do community service anymore" Spencer's mom admitted excitedly like nothing of the chaos had happened.

"That's good I hate this jumpsuit" Hannah said tugging on her jumpsuit.

"I'm sure Alex had something to do with it" Hannah's mother commented.

"Doesn't matter who or what it's good that our girls are off the hook" Aria's mother spoke up smiling.

"Yes…well let's get going then…" Emily admitted before walking off with Hannah and her mom.

The girls all left without another word to each other, but the question still remained in their head…what was going on with Alex…and what was going on between Spencer and Emily.

School was odd as well Hannah and Aria couldn't figure out what the hell was going on between Spencer and Emily, but most of all they wondered where Alex has gone.

Aria couldn't even find Alex at home, seeing as they were now living together. All she could find was Sebastian who treated her family very well; her own mother was drawn to the very sweet and creepy butler.

It was finally night time and the girls met up in the abandon green house where the whole plan was revealed. Now all that was needed was the bait to go into action and they may be finally free of A at last. The following night the trap was set and "A" was coming for evidence that didn't really exist, with Emily as the bait the girls waited as a tall unknown figure in a black hoodie in the dead of night entered the green house. Things get a bit sides ways and side track as the girls try and leave to meet Emily, but some people get them side track. Rushing to make sure the plan goes off without anyone getting hurt the girls finally make it but things go sour. Spencer is in full panic mode as the mystery hooded person has a gun to Emily's head. Spencer is full of rage and fear as she stares into her lovers eyes full of fear as the girls try slowly corning him. Not a word is said until the hooded person backs up more as everyone's necklaces begin to glow brighter and brighter, until Alex comes crashing through the roof of the Garden house falling down right onto the mystery person. Spencer rushes to Emily as Alex throws the mystery person as they begin to tussle. To get away the mystery person fires a round into Alex's shoulder which slowed everyone down enough for the person to make their escape. Growling Alex chases after the person with full speed and the girls followed in suit after Alex as they all tried catching up to Alex. They finally caught up to Alex who lost the figure as they had gotten away finally, but the person had dropped their cellphone, giving the girls some hope. Out of breath the girls go over to Alex using their phones as light, but only gasped as they finally really got a look at Alex. Everyone just stared at Alex who finally turned to them, she only had a pair of ripped of dirty pants on as cloths as she walked barefoot over to the girls holding the cellphone out for Spencer.

No one had noticed until now that Spencer's and Emily's hands were tightly together as Spencer took the phone with her free hand.

"You girls could have gotten hurt pulling off something so risky" Alex spoke her voice husky as her bright yellow eyes shone through the dark.

"How…and why are you basically naked" Hannah commented gesturing to Alex's appearance.

"Ah…it's a very long…story...that can be told another time but I am glad you two worked out the kinks" Alex motioned to Emily and Spencer.

"Wait when did you two get together?" Aria asked trying not to stare at Alex.

"On the train…" Emily admitted shyly.

"Well I am happy for you two" Hannah smiled.

"Well least this night wasn't a bust…I mean we got this persons cellphone that I am sure Alex or Caleb could crack." Spencer admitted staring at the broken screened smartphone.

"Yes, I really should have killed the person…then we would have the body and the phone" Alex chuckled before wincing.

"Oh god you're hurt…" Aria shined light onto Alex's bleeding shoulder.

"I will be fine, but we must all get home…also…Spencer why was Tobi at your house?" Alex asked as she pulled the bullet from her shoulder as if she was just taking out a splinter.

"Oh uh…we kind of put a show on…at school…where everyone saw…including Caleb…Tobi and Lucas" Spencer admitted.

"Ah…well come now we must all go home and we will discuss this tomorrow after wells rest…we all had a rough day" Alex spoke as she looked at the bullet.

"Alex is right" Aria spoke staring at her lover.

"Yeah…but Alex you hold onto the phone…least it will be safer with you for now" Spencer handed her friend the phone smiling at Emily.

"Good now let's get out of these woods I need a good hot shower" Alex said smiling tugging Aria along. All the girls got into their cars and went off home except Spencer and Emily who stayed behind.

Spencer pulled Emily into her arms and held her close as she finally let out her emotions.

"I was so scared..i was going lose you to these smucks that are after us" Spencer admitted as Emily pulled from the hug cupping her lovers face.

"You will never lose me Spencer not even to these sadistic fucks after us" Emily smiled before kissing her lover lightly. Spencer deepened the kiss pouring as much passion as possible into the kiss.

Emily broke the kiss taking both of Spencer's hands in her own smiling brightly.

"Let's go home" Emily spoke squeezing Spencer's hands.

"Alright but Em?" Spencer said as the both got to their separate cars.

"Yes?" Emily asked.

"I love you" Spencer said out loud smiling.

"I love you to" Emily said before getting in her car.

Both girls drove off with smiles plastered on their faces, even though they didn't get the person they still got another clue to this crazy puzzle and with tomorrow a new found day and mystery the girls fell asleep with ease as they somehow felt safe with Alex back in their lives.

********Alright tell me what you guys think of this episode there will be much more Emily Spencer action going on along with tons of packed action from Alex and the new bloom romance of aria and alex but maybe more and or others. So stayed tune and watch how more fucked up things can get also tell me what you want in sex scenes or what to see or whatever give me some shout outs**********


End file.
